Primordial Tree
by lenovoaxioo
Summary: Naruto was sent to another world, become an adventurer, bought a girl, and finally got beaten by god, and now retired to try start to build an ordinary family. And it's no easy. AU, LN format, & OOC.
1. Our Honeymoon Is Screwed Up

Beast race has an accelerated growth.  
Beast race has shorter lifespan +- 30 years.

The shape of the talismans is like an IC (integrated Circuit)

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1.

"Are you scared?."

"A little."

"Do you want to stop?."

". . "

She shakes her head as a sign that she still wanted to continue.

"Are you sure?."

"Yes."

"But you are scared right?."

"Yes, but I still want to to do it, after all, Master has already held back for 3 full months, I didn't want Master to suffer anymore."

"Why did you still called me Master."

"Because you are my master. ."

"Wrong! I'm your husband."

Yes, I'm her husband. And this trembling cute small girl with triangular fluffy ears and tail who sits on top of OUR bed in front of me is my wife started from 3 months ago.

"Awuu. . . that's rather embarrassing."

"Having me as a husband something embarrassing?."

"That's not it."

Of course, I know what she meant by that. But teasing her is such a fun thing to do that I just automatically tease her when there's a chance. I mean, her response always looks so cute that I ended up wanting to bully her.

Well, she acts like this only when there are no other people around us though.

"Then. call my name."

"Mast. . . Naruto. . .san. . ."

"Good girl!. . ."

Her name is Hinata, and she is a girl from a beast race. A race that has some part of their body resembles a beast. In Hinata case, she has two tall triangular ears and bushy tail just like a fox.

Yes, that's right. A fox girl. A girl that normally only appears in fairy tales and legend is my wife.

But I can get her not because I'm practitioners of some ancient mythical teaching or something similar. It's just because after I buy and live with her for five years, I realized that I love her so much that I didn't want her to go anywhere without me.

I'm very sure by now, you already know that the world I'm currently living is not your ordinary world. Even though the geographical feature, the name of the nations and even the myth surrounding us are pretty similar.

The difference is, in this is a world, magic, mythical creature, and monster exist and treated as a normal thing.

A fantasy world?. I don't think so, because of all that similarities, I mostly treat this new world exists in the parallel universe.

Five years ago I got transferred to this world. Without knowing why, how, and for what purpose it is. And because of that. I'm forced to desperately do anything so I could to stay alive.

Without any sort of convenient power that I can use like in many stories that I've read before. The only thing I can rely on is my ability to understand this world resident language my knowledge from my previous world as freshmen in some small university.

But with only that kind of asset, of course, I got into a lot of trouble. Without knowing how the society's work, the only work I can do is a physical one. And without the knowledge of the world's common sense, I often got cheated, getting false accusation, fell into a debt, and even almost got sold as a slave.

After some good people helped me and give me a job as an adventurer, I begin to be able to live in a rather good environment.

And after I discover that I have a talent for making a talisman, I got myself a side job and finally able to secure some funds.

With that fund, I decided to buy some cheap slaves as a companion. Living alone is rather lonely, having no one to talk to is actually quite depressing. After all, I'm pretty much alone in this world.

Not to mention I can't really handle all of my work alone anymore. Having 2 different jobs is tiring. I also need someone to maintain my workshop that's double as my home.

My choice fell on a thin beast girl that looks like going to die anytime soon.

My consideration at that time for buying her is her cheap price and her age.

A healthy slave in their prime normally cost about the same as my saving for 4 months. Some criminal slaves are cheaper, but I didn't want to risk myself on buying some former criminal.

Also, a younger person normally has better learning ability than an adult. And because my side job as talisman blacksmith requires someone to be able to grasp some complicated matter and doing delicate works, my best bet is only her.

Hinata. The girl that's now, become my wife.

And, please remember that I buy her absolutely not because I prefer a young girl. It's not. Just please trust me.

"Naruto-san?. . ."

"Sorry. . . I just remember something from the past."

"From the past?. ."

After we fought a hard battle and finally able to convey our feeling to each other. We stopped become an adventurer and just focus on doing our job as talisman blacksmith.

That battle we fought is a very hard one, so hard that it even able to turn me into a big coward and are afraid of death. That's why a job like being adventurer no longer fits me. And because she is being tied to me, she also stopped being adventurer a year ago.

We left the dangerous world and try to start a new way of life.

"Yes, but let's not talk about it."

"Um. . ."

She nodded.

"So, are seriously gonna let me do it?."

"Yes."

"Serious?."

"Yes."

She shows a determined looks in her eyes. But I can still feel her fears toward me. That's why I ask her if she is sure about her decision like some broken recorder. I really didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you forcing yourself?."

"Y. . .es. . ."

She dropped her sight from me.

"As expected. . . . let's stop thi. . ."

"No!.. I want to do it! I want to fulfill my duty as your wife."

"Like I said, you don't have to forc. . ."

"No! I'll do it even I have to force myself! I'll do it even I'm scared! and I'll still do it even it hurt! After all Mast. . . Naruto-san has done so much for me. . ."

Our status is a married couple. She is my wife and I'm her husband. But, the truth is. We haven't crossed the line yet even after 3 months of our marriage. The closest husband and wife thing we do is only sleeping while hugging each other.

Or more precisely, I'm using her body as a hug pillow.

It seems she is traumatized by something from the past. And that trauma made her scared of men. Just by seeing men without a shirt on, her face would turn pale, her body got limp and cold sweat would pour from her back while having some difficulty in breathing.

From her reaction, I have some guess what kind of horrible thing that happened to her in the past. But because she never talks about it, I never ask anything related to it. After all, I didn't want to dig her old wound. After being with me for 5 years, now she can talk normally to me and any male customer in my workshop. And for, just that much is ok.

"Listen. . ."

I grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes directly.

"I'm not gonna lie and said that I didn't want to do it, but if doing it mean that I have to make you felt unpleasant then I didn't mind even we can't do it."

Honestly, I really want to do it. I mean, her soft cheeks, her tiny wet pink lips, her delicate neck, her developing chest, her smooth skin, thin arm, warm body, and that dazzling thigh. All of them looks so delicious. And when you know she is already yours, the urge to taste her is simply overwhelming to the point that it could explode.

And when I said explode, I mean it. It could literally explode.

"I can still play alone when you are sleeping anyway."

"Pervert. . so that's the reason my clothes always got sticky when I wake up."

Well, I am. But because of that pervertedness, I'm able to hold as long as 3 months. If I'm totally unable to touch her at all. I'm afraid that I'm going to transform into a beast and attack her without caring about anything.

Wait. . . . Isn't the fact that I did all of that without her being aware is proof that I already become a beast.

"Sorry. . "

Ah. . . .but if I'm not even allowed to do that how I can discharge this pent up energy in my lower half body?. I didn't want to spend money on some random woman, not to mention it leave a bad taste in my mouth. Also, some soap can't actually satisfy me anymore.

"Gah. . ."

I let go of her shoulder and begin to hold my head.

"I know! I know! I'm already yours so you can do whatever you wanted with my body, so please don't put that 'the world is going to end today' face!"

"Thank you very muuuccchh!."

"Don't blatantly show your relieved face to me!."

"Thank you very much."

"Is that supposed to be poker face? It isn't right? right?."

"Heheh. . ."

For some reason, the gloomy and serious atmosphere around us begins to disappear. Our serious conversation also somehow slowly being replaced by our usual banter. Well, even today is another failure on crossing that line. I didn't really mind.

I want to unleash the beast inside me, but what I want the most is make her happy and seeing her smile to bloom.

"So let's start."

"Ha?. . ."

Her smile indeed blooming, the atmosphere also become lighter but for some reason, the situation didn't improve at all. I mean, aren't we in a situation where both of us finally decide to pull back?.

"Mast. . Naruto-san do you remember what you said when you propose to me?."

"Of course."

I promise her to support her until I die, protect her as long she lives, and make her life as happy as possible.

"Just like Master wants me to be happy, I also want Master to be happy."

"Hinata. "

I see, so it's like that. If someone asked whose happiness matter the most to me, without a doubt I'll answer that her happiness is the most important thing to me. And in order to be able to give it to her, I'll do anything I can.

Overcoming my fear, facing my trauma, or even risking my life. I'll pay any kind of price if it's going to make her happy.

And that feeling is not just mine. She shares it too.

"In order to make Master happy, I also going to pay any price for it."

I want to protect her, I didn't want her to hurt, and I also didn't want her to feel any pain. But, I want to respect her decision, I also want to grant her wish. Her wish to make me happy.

"Thank you very much."

At first, I think my arrival in this world is simply a big mistake. After all, my life is just getting harder and harder every day. But after being together with her, I begin to feel that this world is quite fun.

When I realized my feeling for her and receiving her affection. I finally thought that my life is full of blessing, my fate is not a mistake, and I was born for the sake of meeting her.

"I love you."

"I love . . . . ."

Before Hinata even able to say any more words, I grab her cheeks and pull her face closer to me. And after that, for the first time in my life. I tasted the sweetness of girls lips.

2.

"Are you ok? can you walk?."

"I'm not okay, but I can walk. albeit little difficult."

"How about just resting for a day?."

"No, I want to work and help Master."

For some reason, she didn't stop calling me master since last night even after I remind her, again and again, to just call me by name. Being called master by a small cute fox girl didn't sound bad, but she is my beloved wife. I didn't want someone to see her just as my slave anymore.

Also, it made me remember when she made some very nice face while shouting the word master-master-master a few hours ago.

Honestly, it kind of dangerous. It potentially able to wake not only my eyes but also another part of my body so I hope she could stop it already.

"You didn't have to, our work needs a lot of concentration and attention I didn't think you could do it with your condition now! to be honest, I didn't really want to work myself either."

What I want is just to flirt with her for a whole week.

"Whose fault it is! which boy who can't hold himself back!? which person that turned into a beast and devour this little lamb?."

I clapped my hands in front of her and then closing both of my eyes like someone who is going to pray in front of a shrine.

"Thank you very much."

"This, is, where you should say sorry to me!."

She hit me with the back of her hand like a real manzai actor.

"Thanks for the meal."

"You didn't feel sorry at aaaaall!."

Don't ask something unreasonable. Did you think that a first timer like me could actually hold myself back?. No! of course, no!. Not to mention that I already build momentum for a whole 3 months. A momentum strong enough to shatter any rationality to smithereens. So please don't blame me for turning into a hungry beast.

"I mean it feels so goo. . ."

Before I'm able to finish my word, she blocks my mouth with her hand while having some nice embarrassed face.

"Noooo!. . . . don't talk about it. . ."

Nooo. . . don't act cute like thaaatt! that momentum hasn't actually died down so if you continue to provoke me with your cuteness. I think I'm not going just turn into a beast, but a monster even without the help of a full moon.

". . . . ."

"Master. . your face is kinda scary. . ."

"No need to be scared. . . your master is not a bad person."

"Now, you sound like a kidnapper!."

I hold her shoulder just like last night and stare her directly into the eyes. But, unlike before I give a signal to ask for her permission to continue. She is, after all, haven't completely overcome her trauma.

She still looks scared when I give her a stare with some lust inside it. But, after last night her fear of the beast me has decreased considerably. Well, I didn't really want to push her too hard. If she really didn't want it, I would stop myself with every means available.

"Gosh. . .I really wonder who is the real beast people here."

Her ears are twitching, her tail is swaying back and forth, also her face is bright red. After murmuring something for a while, she held my hands and stare back at me.

". . ."

God, she is so cute. My wife is the cutest in the world.

"Is it really ok?."

She shows me a pouting face that looks like said 'did you want me to say it directly?.' before closing her eyes and presenting her small glossy pink lips that absolutely look so soft.

Thanks for the mea. . .

Knock. knock. knock.

"What hell is the timiiiingg!?."

"Master, there's someone outside."

"Just leave him alone, let's just continue"

The knocking didn't stop, but I didn't care. Who cares about some random guy when I'm being so busy admiring the cuteness of my wife.

"I'm entering. . "

"Who gives you a damn permission to enter my workshop!?."

The one who enters my workshop is a young man in his twenty, whose face I'm familiar with. His name is Darui, and he works for the adventurer guild in this town.

His blonde hair and rough looks are on the wild side and when you see him, the impression you got is definitely not a good one. But setting that aside, he is actually a rather kind guy who helped me countless time.

But, today he is nothing but eyesore though.

"Well. . . I thought waiting for your reply is simply useless, I mean! you are too busy violating that 9 years old little girl in your arms."

"Don't make me sounds like a criminal."

"Eh? you arent?."

"I see, it seems you need to relearn some lesson."

Most of the sentient creature in this world has a different growth rate than human both physically and psychologically. Elf aged slowly because of their long lifespan, dwarf didn't grow too much even after reaching their adulthood. And beast people, usually grow faster than human in both body and mind. That's why beast people have a lower standard for their adulthood.

Normally, beast people already considered adult when they reach 8 years old. 8 years old of beast people are equivalent to 16 years old of humans.

"In other words, in human standard, Hinata is already 18 years old and a full-fledged adult."

"But she is small, in other words, you just like a young girl."

"Ok stop right there!."

Please stop saying anything that made me looks like a young girl lover. It's not like I'm particularly like a young girl. It just happens that the girl I love looks young.

Also, she looks young not because she is actually that young (based on beast people standard) but because she has some growth problem. Normally, at her age, she should have a more mature body like a human girl in their late teen. But because of her bad environment in her younger days. Her growth got hampered by malnutrition and the likes.

So, there's absolutely nothing strange when the 23 years old me fell in love with the 18 years old (inside) her.

"When you love someone, you'll stop thinking about their outward appearance."

"Don't worry, your preference for a young girl is not strong enough to cut apart our friendship."

"I honestly want to cut that friendship you are talking about right now."

"So, what did you need Darui-san?."

Without being bothered by our banter, Hinata who still clung to my stomach like koala asked what his business are. Normally, the one who tends a male customer is me. But he is our close friend, so Hinata didn't really have any problem interacting with him so I let her do it.

"I got a job for both of you."

"I see, please come back tomorrow we are rather busy today."

"Aren't you guys just flirting?."

"Yes we are, got a problem with that?."

I mean, we are pretty much a newlywed couple. What's wrong flirting with each other?. Previously. Even after our wedding ceremony, both of us still act like some innocent couple who only able to hold hands. We are unable to flirt like this before.

That's why, after she is a little bit able to overcome her fear I want to just play around with her for at least a day to satisfy all of my worldly desire.

"So you are serious when asking me to come back tomorrow."

Do you think I'm joking?. No, I'm not!. I seriously didn't have any mood to work today. If you already understand please just go and leave us alone.

"Just explode already!."

"Do your job properly!."

While Darui swearing with tears in his eyes, Hinata hit my chest with her harmless punch even she is actually very strong. After that, the three of us go to the guild office to get more information about the job he is talking about.

3.

"Impossible."

"Can't you do something about it."

"This job is both physically and mentally impossible to do."

The one who wants to give us a job is not Darui himself. He is just a messenger for the guild master. In other words, our main customer is the guild itself. And when an organization offers a job, it's almost certain that the job is not going to be small.

"We are in an emergency."

"Even so, it's still impossible."

Before becoming a talisman blacksmith, I'm also an adventurer for about 4 years. And in that time, I become friends with many people. One of them is the guy who currently sitting in front of me and Hinata.

Butsuma. The master of the adventurer guild in this town.

Just like Darui, this guy also helped me a lot of times. The one who vouches for my innocent after getting false accusation is him. The one who gives me a job and place to stay after having all of my money taken is also him.

I owe him a lot, and of course, when he got into a trouble, naturally I want to help him as much as possible. But this time, his request is simply too big for me.

"Let me tell you something, creating a talisman is not an easy task."

Talisman is a material embedded with certain magical properties, skill, or ability. Common people normally called it a magic tool, but the truth is a magic tool is just one of the product using a talisman.

To put it simply, if a magic tool is a machine than a talisman is its parts.

Unlike in some novel that I read in the previous world, magic in this world is not just about imagination, writing some letter, chanting a spell, or giving some flashy move a cool name.

You can't just shout "Hear my words and burn mine enemy" like a chuuni and hope some big fireball would appear in your hands. In fact, a chant is normally very short because it's only used as a keyword.

The only one who can do something like that in this world are people who have direct access to some higher being like a spirit or something similar and people with special skill or ability.

For spirit or any other being with higher spiritual power able to alter the world laws to a certain extent. This ability make them can ignore anything and just ask what they wanted.

You can say that the world would obey their rule for a brief time. That's why their power mostly called as a divine or evil power depends on who you ask

For people like them, they got special ability or skill when somehow some magic circuits are forming up inside their body or their spiritual body is bigger than their physical body.

While the rest of people like me usually have to create external medium to be able to manipulate a magic.

Magic in this world is like an electricity or chemical reaction. It can be used for wide range of thing just by manipulating its properties. And the one who creates tools for it are a talisman blacksmith like me.

"We can prepare the material."

"What we lack the most is time."

As I have said, making talisman is difficult. Making a talisman is like creating a printed circuit board for electronics. And with the current 'not so advanced' technology, mass producing something is impossible to do. In other words, I have to manually draw the manipulations path calculation, inscribe the design, tune and test it one by one.

"I'm very sorry, even I work day and night at most I can only produce 1o talismans per day, and my workshop only has 2 people."

Of course, I didn't want to work without rest either. Creating a talisman is delicate work, if I make even a single mistake I have to start from scratch again.

"And you are asking me to create mental fortitude, body strengthing, and stamina boosts talisman where each of them is 100 pieces in a week."

That's 300 pieces of talisman in total. A 2 months worth of works. Something that's impossible to do in a week.

"I honestly want to help, but my help alone can't solve this problem."

"I'm really sorry, I also thought that my request is stupid."

In other words, he is rather panicked because he wanted to finish the problem as fast as possible. And if the problem is even able to make someone as experienced as him panicked, that problem is absolutely big. Just like this stupid request of his.

"So, can you start to explain what the real problem is? I mean I just being told to create so many talismans but I haven't heard its purpose yet."

Because I'm no longer an adventurer or even this guild member, I didn't have any access to their information network and my status is the same as an ordinary civilian. Maybe because that restriction no one has told me what the main problem is.

Normally I didn't really care to be treated as an outsider by them, but this time I need to know what kind of threat that they want to face. After all, their request in impossible for me to accept. So, I want to help them through another means.

The guild master stares at the other guild official to seek their consent. After that, they give him some kind of approval sign the guild master redirect his sight to me and Hinata.

"The truth is, we got information that a giant is currently moving towards this town after destroying many villages and town in its path, it would arrive in this area around 10 days."

There are so many races that live in this world that roughly can be divided into 4 main categories. The myth who didn't possess flesh and exist only as a spiritual being like angel and spirit and gods. The legend who has a strong spiritual body inside their physical body like demon, elf, and vampire. The beast who inherently have a far stronger body than any other race which usually carries animalistic trait on their body like animal ear, tails, or scales. And the last one is human which somehow didn't have any special trait except their astonishing craftiness.

Except for the beast people, the legend regarding the other 2 fantasy-like race is the same as the one in my previous world. Even their traits, specific names, and the myth surrounding them.

Based on my dumb theory, there is a chance that the origin of the people in my previous world is someone from this world. After all, in that world, there's no actual proof that magic, gods, demon and the likes actually exist.

So, maybe they have many tales about them because they are actually from this world where every mythical creatures from my previous world is an actual entity.

"Is this town its aim or . . ."

"I don't know? but at least we know that it was pureblood! that's why I want to subjugate it as fast as possible."

Besides their own subspecies, they also can still be divided into 2 categories. A pureblood or mixed blood. Pureblood is a term for a creature who hasn't changed since ancient time. In another word, a creature that already presents since this world exists.

Mixed blood is as it sounds. A race that born from the relationship between 2 different race, and the majority of this world resident today is part of a mixed race. Of course, myth race is an exception because they didn't even have any flesh or blood to be mixed.

Hinata is one sample of mixed blood between beast and human where the human parts are dominant in her body.

"I see."

So why did the pureblood are dangerous for this town?. The answer is simple. Because they haven't changed or adapted.

Pureblood that live since the dawn of the world existence is a creature that created to be able to resist the harshness of the ancient world. And in order to be able to live in the dangerous world, most of them have an astonishingly tough body, unimaginable strength, or even great magical capability.

Now imagine if that kind of monster didn't have enough intelligence to understand words or only have some basic instinct like kill the annoying thing, eat anything when they are hungry or destroy everything inside an area that it claims as a territory.

They would bring a big chaos because we can't even communicate with them. That's why pureblood like Giant is considered as dangerous.

"I think the scale of the problem is too big for this guild."

This guild only has around 150 people registered as an adventurer with half of them are a low-level one. In other words, only about 70 people can actually be considered as war potential. And that number is absolutely not nearly enough to face a giant that can blow a house with its sneeze alone.

"An army is already sent to this place to subjugate it."

I see. If the giant is already spreading some destruction it's not strange for the nation to take some action.

"So when they are going to arrive?."

"Around a week."

"I understand the situation."

Marching is a tough thing to do and managing army with a thousand soldiers in it is an even more difficult task to do. The chance of the army able to arrive at the promised time is rather slim. In the worst case scenario, the adventurers have to hold out until the army arrive if the giant is moving faster or the army are simply too slow.

He needs that talisman in order to boost the adventurer combat ability and moral support so no ones are going to just flee from the town to save their own self.

"But let me say this. . your plan is too reckless."

"I know. . ."

"Sorry for being rude, but it's seems you got your priority wrong guild master."

"What do you mean?."

"Why did you stuck in the idea that you have to defeat that giant?. ."

"If we leave it alone this town would be. . ."

"Hah. . ."

I sighed deeply. Talking about priority to a people who haven't faced an absolute difference in power with his enemy is rather difficult. His answer is the answer that comes from someone who always thinks that facing problem directly is the one only way to make it disappear.

"Hinata do you understand what I'm trying to say to him?."

"Of course."

"Can you replace me talk to them?."

"Why?."

"Impression."

"I see."

A different person can give different impression to another people. And it seems I give the impression that I'm the same type of person like them. That's why he fails to understand what I'm trying to convey.

It's like when some musclehead asks you to use tactics to defeat your enemy while the person itself able to beat your enemy with his single punch. Making you think that tactics are actually useless.

"Guild master what is our main objective."

After sipping the tea that the guild staff prepared for us, Hinata begins to speak.

"Defeat the giant."

"Wrong! our main objective is to protect this town while defeating the giant are just one of the few way we can achieve it."

"But leaving it alone is danger. ."

"Did we still need to kill it if that giant stays in. .hm. .like some remote island and doing nothing."

The answer is no. Why did we even bother doing anything to it if it didn't threaten us?. Leaving it alone is the best possible decision and intentionally disturbing is nothing but foolishness.

"Are you saying that we need to leave it alone Hinata-san?."

Hinata is already adult even though her body is that of 9 or 10 years old girl so even the guild master is trying to use polite words. But, it seems she is saying something that triggers the against the guild master's principle. I can feel a little irritation from his voice.

"Well, that's not entirely unreasonable! we can prioritize the lives of the townspeople and relocate them to somewhere else while letting the giant to pass the city."

That's can be done, and with that, we can even save the adventurer by just focusing on relocating all the peoples in the town. But of course, in reality, that method is very difficult to execute.

"That's crazy."

Moving large number of people is difficult, finding a suitable place to stay, and creating a temporary residence for them is a very big and heavy task. In another word that method is not practical. Not to mention that the giant can wreak havoc in the empty town or even hunting the resident like a pest.

"Yes, it's crazy."

"If you know it's a crazy idea then don't propose it."

"I just presenting some method that maybe can work for a weakling like us."

The method that Hinata propose is the same as giving up on your wealth after some bandits show up while asking them not to kill you. A very normal response from some weak people who are unable to offer even some little resistance.

"Weakling you say? . . . . ."

Uwah. . he is so pissed right now. I'm sorry, she just wants to slightly twist your way of thinking and absolutely didn't just want to insult you guild master.

"Well. . . you can claim to be strong after you can defeat master in a fight."

You sound like typical arrogant antagonist right now. I like it. Especially that cold eyes that look like going to freeze someone's heart. But please don't use my name to threaten someone. Because in a honest one on one fight I'm absolutely weaker than the person in front of you my beloved wife.

"If you are too scared, I can even replace master. ."

Nononono. . . that's simply no. I'm never going to let you play around with another man.

"Tha. . . ."

"Let's back to the main topic, relocating the townspeople maybe a rather difficult but relocating the giant is a different matter."

"Relocating the giant?."

"Yes."

Our priority is not defeating the giant but saving the town. And in order to do that, we can just need to alter his path to not collide with the town.

"With that, we can keep away the giant from the town and by not directly fighting it we can lower the casualty on our side."

Giant boasting absolute strength that incomparable to that ordinary human. Fighting it directly is pretty much just a suicide. Even if they are able to miraculously win, I'm very sure that the sacrifice is not going to be small.

"Giant is not that smart, with some provocation we can lead it to some isolated place and wear down its stamina while waiting for the reinforcement to arrive."

"Aren't it just going to make it goes frenzy and attack the town faster?."

"That's why master asked if the town is its true aim or not?."

"Sorry."

"I didn't think that the giant already knows the position of this town, but just to be safe let's focus on gathering more information about it first."

"I understand."

With her task to make the guild master understand what I want to say, Hinata sit back beside me like before.

What we desperately need to know first is about its purpose in making its journey. Is it hunger? is it some kind of retaliation? is it just some simple stroll, or is it having something to do with some deeper circumstances?.

Depend on its main motivation, we need to prepare a different kind of bait to lure it out outside the town.

"Um. am I allowed to speak?."

"Of course."

One of the female officials of this guild raise her hands and ask for permission to speak to us. Based on her getup she is not the type of person like the musclehead guild master. She radiates some kind of intelligent aura.

By the way, I didn't know who is she. Is she a new member?.

"Even we didn't have any detailed info about the giant yet, there have been some related reports after it crossed the national border."

"Is that so? it really helped a lot if you can share them with us."

The female worker once again asks the guild master for permission and he nodded lightly. After that, she brings a map and spread it on the table in front of us.

"Based on the report, it first sighted about a month ago, after that, it moved from village to village until its current position."

The map she shows looks familiar to my eyes. After all, I already explained that the geographical feature of this world is pretty much the same as my old world. Thought the name of cities or country and their border has some a slight changes.

"Can you mark the place that it passed on this map? I want to see the pattern in its movements."

If we know its movement pattern we can guess what kind of thought it has.

The female worker begins to mark some area on the map while also giving some brief explanation on what's happening in the said place and also the how much casualty it produces.

But of course, the information is not that much, after all, its just information we got from the national border and one neighboring country.

"Is it hunger after all?."

"I don't think so."

It attacked the many villages in its path so I assume that it just want to eat. But it seems Hinata has a different opinion.

"From its random movement, we can discard the possibility that it has some clear destination in mind."

If something has some clear objective in mind, usually even the dumbest animal still going to use the shortest route available. But the movement of this giant is not even consistent with any particular direction. There's even a record of it going back and forth in the same place over and over again.

"If it just looking for food it also didn't need to destroy every building in its sight."

It can just grab some tiny panicked human to eat without even first destroying everything in the village. It also didn't need to visit the village that already destroyed.

There are many cases of some pureblood destroying humans property. But it usually triggered by something like they got attacked first, or they feel that their territory has been invaded by humans. When it happened, they would run wild, but the scale usually only in the local area. In another word, they usually only destroy the thing in their own area.

They shouldn't have actively looked for a new place to destroy.

"Also, she said that there's hardly any casualty among the villager! for disaster in this scale, it's too odd."

It's Indeed strange, also when I see the pattern again I spot some village that didn't get attacked by it even though it should have been easier to deal because the location is rather isolated.

"Thank you very much. . . ?"

"Izumi."

"Thank you very much Izumi-san, that information is very precious for all of us."

With that information, we know that going to the less densely populated area is safer, that it didn't have a real goal in mind, and it didn't particularly fond of eating humans.

"We still need to know what kind of trigger that made it attack some places or how it able to track humans settlement, but for now that much information is enough for us to made some decision."

"I'll look for more information."

After they got more information, we can get more material that we can use it to provoke that giant.

"Yes, please do! we need to ascertain its main objective to prevent the same thing to happen in the future after all."

The female worker goes back to her place after bowing to us.

"Somehow you sound more like guild master than me."

"Sorry. I got carried away."

I should remember that I'm no longer some important person in this place and act like one. Having some outsider to give a command to an organization is not good in every way.

"No, you didn't have to worry about it."

No, you should worry guild master.

"Anyway, scarping the plan of fighting it directly is better for both adventurer and me."

If the adventurers are not forced to face the giant directly, we didn't have to supply all of them with the same set of talisman. If we just want to provoke it and lure the giant from the town, we can just create a small team to do the task. If all adventurer are not facing the giant at the same time, we didn't have to create mental fortitude talisman for everyone because they can just use it in turns.

"How about the other talismans?."

"I'll draw the manipulation calculation and you can ask some other talisman blacksmith to inscribe it."

"Aren't it trades secret?."

"Well yes, but this is emergency! I can't be stingy right? not to mention having them spreading didn't really affect my business anyway."

It's impossible for me alone to meet the deadline. The best way to solve this problem is just not to be greedy and outsource the manpower from outside my workshop. Also, my main business is creating household appliance so there's no real damage done to me.

In a way, it even benefits me. I mean, if another blacksmith can take my place in creating that talisman for the adventurer. I'm not going to be bothered by them anymore.

Money is not a real problem for me and Hinata. She didn't demand luxurious lifestyle and I didn't particularly want to get rich either.

"Are you sure?."

Well, I want to renovate our current house after we have some kids though. But it's not going to happen tomorrow or next month, so we didn't have to hurry.

I mean, we are pretty much just still going to play a sticky-sticky game most the time without actually doing the main event. She still rather afraid of men after all. So I didn't rush her.

"Yes, just make sure to give us a lot of gifts when we have kids."

"You already thinking about having kids?."

"Eh? isn't it normal?."

I mean, after marriage the next things is about having kids and raising them right?. Well, before I fell in love with Hinata. I used to think that suddenly marrying and having a child to take care of would be troublesome, but when I mentally placed Hinata as my partner, I suddenly couldn't care less about all of that trouble. Instead, I'm really looking forward to it.

"Now that mention it, it's indeed normal."

"That's right, anyway since our talk is pretty much finished I want to go home! you can tell the number of talismans you need to me tomorrow after you guys organize the fishing team."

I hold Hinata's hand and bow before standing up and ready to go home.

"Wait a minute."

Before we are able to reach the door, Darui holds my other hand and stop us.

"Having another man holding my hand is rather unpleasant."

Usually, he would snap and give some rhetoric answer. But this time he stays silent and just stares at the guild master.

"What? is there any more thing we need to discuss?."

"No, not really, I just want to ask something."

Why everyone looks so serious?.

"How about come back being adventurer?."

"Ha? why?"

Many children have a dream of being an adventurer. In their eyes adventurer are a strong person who risks their life for the goodness of mankind, a hero basked in glory and wealth. And of course, I once thought the same.

But the reality is not so kind. This is not game.

Adventurers are pretty much just a glorified mercenary.

"I have to refuse, I'm cowards, after all, I didn't want to risk my lives anymore! "

Unlike official soldier in the national army, most adventurers didn't have stable income, insurance, and always have to carry the risk of their jobs alone. Sometimes, a low-level adventurer is even poorer than an ordinary farmer.

"In the past, I didn't really care about my own lives, that's why I can recklessly bet my lives on the line for that dangerous job."

At that time I'm alone in this world. If even I disappeared no one would miss me, no one would care, and no one would cry for me. If I can stay alive, no one would welcome me either. In the past, I struggle to stay alive just because I'm afraid the pain of dying.

I didn't really have any dream to realize and in this world, and I didn't really have anyone that I think important. In other words, I didn't have any attachment to this world.

"But it's different now."

I grasp Hinata hand a little stronger.

"I have someone that I want to protect and made to be happy, that's why I didn't want to work in a place where I can die anytime."

After all, I didn't want to leave her alone and just become her source of sadness. I want to stay with her as long as possible.

"Then, will you come back to become an adventurer when that person is no longer exist?."

Ha?.

"What do you mean by that?."

"Eh?. . ."

Don't eh me! what did you mean by that?. I really want to know. Can you give me more detail about it?.

"Guild master!."

Darui called the guild master with a panicked voice. After that, the guild master somehow gets pale in the face when looking at me while the other members of this guild office looks petrified in their place.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?."

"You are strong enough to brush off most danger even in this line of works."

"Strong huh. . ."

What a nostalgic word. I also think the same some years ago. But I'm not that naive anymore.

"Let me tell you something guild master."

I open the door in front of me and said.

"Humans are weak! And there are so many foes that we can't hope to match!."

And we leave the guild office.

After going home, both of us immediately begin to work on drawing the design for the talisman requested from us. And in the evening, someone from the guild takes our base template to be used by another talisman blacksmith.

4.

"What should we do?."

"Indeed, what should we do?."

We need to work in the morning, so we didn't go all the way to the main event last night. So we settle just doing our usual sticky-sticky game because I can't have her unable to focus on her work. But it seems the effect of our sticky game is worse than if we did it for real.

"Maybe we can wash it by hands."

Did you still remember what my main business is? it's making household appliance. And of course, it includes building some form of an automatic washing machine. Usually, my rather small washer would be able to clean our not so dirty clothes. But today, I have some doubt it can do its job well.

"It's going to take a lot of time, and we didn't really have that many free time."

Indeed, we didn't have that many free time. Even we can decrease the amount of the requested talisman, we still need to create at least 20 of them. And with our normal work time, we can just make 5 talismans a day. And I'm sure that they need more than just 20. We need to focus on our work for a few days.

We didn't really have time to waste. That includes time to wash our clothes by hands.

"Let's have someone wash our clothes."

"No! Absolutely no!."

"Why? we can save time with it."

"The embarrassment going kill me when I have to pick those clothes from the person who washed it."

"I see."

Our work is mostly related to a delicate precision task so we rarely got sweaty and because our workshop is kept clean our clothes also rarely exposed to any dirt. Our clothes are mostly got dirty from our night activity.

Do you also still remember that Hinata has some kind of phobia for men? if yes then it shouldn't be surprising if I said that we always do our sticky-sticky game while still wearing our clothes.

Asking someone to wash that kind of dirty clothes is rather difficult.

"Our only way just leaves it alone for now and forget about it."

That kind of solution also exists huh. If we can't do anything about it, just forget it. After all, the problem is not a problem if we didn't think it as a problem.

"And in order not to increase the number of our dirty clothes, we also need to stop doing our sticky game for a while."

"What?."

"Ah. that also include your single player game, please restrain yourself not to play around when I'm sleeping."

"Nooooo!. . "

"Ok, the problem is solved."

"That's too crueeell!. . ."

The problem is not solved at aalllll. . . in fact it just increases.

After not solving our problem, both of us decided to go to the guild office to get the material for making the talismans and also asking how many pieces they need to make.

Our place is not that far from the guild office, we can reach it with just around 10 minutes of walking. And because we are already so familiar with the road, before we realized it we already arrive at its receptionist counter.

But.

"I'm very sorry, the material hasn't arrived yet."

"Is that so?."

Well, the request is rather sudden so there's no real preparation. Something like this is expected to happen and not that surprising. Even with the power of the guilds, they can't just purchase a large number of talisman material from one supplier so they need to collect from many sellers.

"Is it going to take a long time?."

"Don't worry, we have secured the material and it already has been shipped! I think in 2 or 3 hours the goods are going to be in this place."

That's faster than I thought. It seems the people in the logistics department of this guild are all capable individual.

While I'm thinking of how to can I able to borrow that logistic power of them, Hinata tug my clothes to get my attention.

"How about we go to the central plaza?.

Waiting for 2 hours while doing nothing is absolutely boring. If I can flirt with her then I didn't mind, but I can't possibly do it so openly in this place.

"I see, a date."

"No, no, no, it's not a date."

"It's a date."

"We just need to buy some necessity."

"That's a date."

Man and woman go out together and do some shopping. In my dictionary, it already can be considered as a date.

"Your definition of date is rather shallow."

"Don't mind the small detail."

"I think our role is somehow got reversed."

The central plaza is rather far. It's 30 minutes of walk from the guild office and 40 minutes from our place. Normally we would just buy our daily necessity from the merchant that live close to our house. But because we just land some big job, we also need to buy some additional tools to help our works.

The plan is just to do some light shopping while we wait for our material to arrive at the guild office.

But that plan soon shattered to pieces after we are in the plaza. For some reason, we also buy a lot of food supplies and household tools. It seems the price is so low that my beloved wife is unable to hold back to not buy more than what we've planned to.

Because of that, my hands are now full of groceries.

"This indeed didn't look like a date."

"I already said so."

"But it's not bad."

Instead of a pair of lovers, we look like a typical married couple. We are a married couple, but most people just see us as a pair sibling or even kidnapper and its victim. That's why this activity is a good publicity.

Even though no other people would care anyway but it gives me some peace of mind.

After we buy our working tools, the last place we visit is a big clothing store in the center of the plaza. A place that anyone would visit on their date. But with hands full of grocery and some mechanical tools, the romantic mood is long gone.

"So what kind of clothes did you want to buy?."

"Pajama and underwears."

"Ha?."

I thought we are going to buy some cute clothes for you.

"Don't 'ha?' me! don't you remember that we have so many dirty clothing? do you remember what kind of clothes they are?."

It's pajamas and underwears. More precisely, her pajamas and underwears.

"I'm sorry."

Washing our clothes one by one is bothersome, so we usually wash them once in a few days. But the current dirty clothes is simply too difficult to wash with our current tools and we can't waste time to wash them by hands. So our only choice is just to buy a new one for the preparation of our busy schedule.

"It's not really a big deal, not to mention satisfying master beastly passion is also one of my responsibility."

It's true, but for some reason, it sounds so bad even in my own ears.

"Also, I didn't hate it, no. . . I actually quite enjoyed it."

Is that true? I always thought that you are forcing yourself and just doing it for my sake. While I feel happy that you able to hurt yourself in order to make me happy. But that kind of thing always gives me a slight sense of uneasiness and guilt.

"If you enjoyed it then. . ."

"No! at least in this week."

"But you said you enj. . . ."

Cough! cough! cough!.

Both I and Hinata look into the direction of that unnatural coughing voice. And at the end of the section of this store, we see a female attendance give us some scary glare.

"We are sorry."

"We are sorry."

We bow to together and went out as fast as possible.

Our house is rather far from crowds, and our neighbors are mostly some old folks who see us as their own son and daughter. So we never try to restrain ourselves in talking about our private matter. But this place is a public space, and talking about our night activity is going to make another people got uncomfortable.

We switched store and continue to look for her new pajamas. Because we didn't want to repeat the same mistakes, we parted away. And after around thirty minutes, we meet again at the entrance of the store.

"Can I see them?."

"Do you want to check my selection?."

"Well. . ."

I didn't answer it after thinking that my answer is going to give us more trouble. But she understood and let me see her bag.

"Don't worry, I use master's preference in looking for new pajamas."

I see. The pajamas she buys are indeed based on my preference. Thin material, loose upper part, the right size for the lower part, and they have warm bright color.

"What a great wife I have."

"Anyway, we still have to look for underwears."

"No need to worry, your reliable husband has it covered already."

"Now, I feel even more worried let me see master's selection."

She rummages my bag and checking its content one by one. After that, she let out a big sigh and stare at me directly.

What?.

It's impossible for me to pick the wrong size when I already explore every nook and cranny of her body. So what's the problem? why did she look angry?.

"What did you pick up?."

"100% cotton panties that can absorb any kind of liquid efficiently."

"You mean sweat right?."

"It also has a very good elasticity that can make the wearer always comfortable in any kind of position."

"You mean it's easy to move right?."

"And the last, the thickness and texture are calculated in a way that gives the wearer a sense of freedom."

"You mean it feels nice on the skin right?."

"You really know me so well."

"For some reason, that praise didn't really make me happy! also, it seems you didn't really know me that well."

"Impossible! is there still any secret place that I haven't expl. . ."

"Not thaaatttt!."

Once again, she blocked my mouth with her hands.

"What I mean is master should know that I didn't like to be treated like a small child."

"Eh? but I didn't remember treating you like one! I mean if I treat you like a small child I'm never going to marry you. ."

"Why did this man always manage to twist my words to the most embarrassing direction?."

Wow, she called me 'this men' and not master. Is it a good thing or bad?.

"Anyway that's not it, why did you choose this childish and plain underwear for me? aren't there any maturer one?."

"Let your beloved husband tell you something very important."

Sexy or mature attire didn't fit Hinata that well. It's not because she is not beautiful, it's just her beautifulness is come from a different direction. And that direction is her destructive cuteness.

"Your greatest asset is your innocent image, and that image is best paired with something cute."

Trust me. Panties with colorful flower pattern or cute animal picture are definitely the best.

"I'm not sure you are thinking something innocent or cute when picking up these underwears, not to mention our relationship is the farthest from the image of cute and innocent."

"Don't make me sounds like a pervert who enjoy some weird play."

"Eh? you arent? I mean the one who dirtied most of our clothes with some smelly liquid is you right? master."

"That's sweat right?."

"The one who never let me rest until he is satisfied is also master."

"We are talking about work right?."

"Also, the one always doing whatever he wanted when this pitiful girl sleep is also master."

"I'M VERY SORRRYYYYYY!."

Sorrryyy! I will admit it. I never think about something that innocent or cute. What I think when choosing your underwear is just how great when I can taint that innocence of yours. I mean, who can resist no to taint her when you always give me a pure gaze, shy act, and scared look.

After I fell on my knee, Hinata give me a pinch in the cheeks while having her face bright red.

"What a pervert master."

5.

When we go back to the adventurer guild, that place is already being filled by many people. And many people in that crowds are our acquaintance who started being an adventurer at the same time as us.

When we walk in front of them, some junior from when we sare till active as adventurer try to offer us a help in carrying our luggage. But of course, I decline their offer. After all, I can't possibly disturb their work and letting them carry our luggage is the same as increasing the risk of everyone know what kind of weird preference I have.

Did I just admit that I have weird preference?.

We ended up just gives some light greeting before going to the guild staff desk.

I thought that our problem finally goes away. But, because Hinata has some trouble seeing in front of her, she accidentally bumps into someone in on of the guild worker desk.

The one who got hit by her is an adventurer boy in his 17 or 18.

"I'm sorry, I can't see very well."

While she didn't find her baggage to be heavy, but her short posture still gives her some trouble in her daily lives.

Well, solving those trouble is one of my ways to look cool in front of her though. That's why I didn't want her to suddenly become taller.

"Who is this brat?."

"I'm not a brat."

"Are you really feel sorry?."

"Yes, I'm."

Outside of the house or while with me, she rarely shows her emotions and normally talks in a rather flat tone. But don't worry, Hinata is an honest and responsible woman. I can guarantee that she truly feel sorry for disturbing you boy.

"Then move away!."

Just like he said, Hinata try to move away from his way. But the boy also coincidentally move to the same direction where Hinatas moves. Because of that, both of them bumping into each other for the second time.

"Annoying!."

He tried to force his way by pushing Hinatas away, but my body automatically moves to shield her and the boy's hand only able to hit my back. Hinata can protect herself, she is also not weak and she is not going to fell or dropping her luggage just because someone hit her. But my instinct to protect her win over my logic.

"You. . . . do you also want to annoy me?"

Before he becomes more pissed off, let's just apologize.

"She absolutely means no harm, letting this small accident slip is wiser."

Getting more attention is just going to further hinder both of our work. So, just settling this trivial matter with a simple apology is our best course. A win-win solutions.

"Now you are even lecturing me? if an apology is enough to solve all problem polices are not going to be needed."

Well, I don't think any police would going to be bothered by this kind of problem.

Also, this boy is clearly just having some bad day.

When your job is not going smoothly, someone tends to get irritated easily. I've experienced the very same thing before. At that time, even the smallest matter become big enough to fan my anger. But directing your anger to some unrelated people would just bring bad luck.

After all, as an adventurer, you are always at the risk of danger. And the ones who are going the help you are those unrelated people. As someone who has been abandoned by the others before, I can vouch that grumbling in some bar is better than venting your anger in the public place.

"I'm her husband, so if you think she still owes you something besides an apology you can just tell me.

"Is that so? then I . . ."

"Ooo. . Muku. . . why are you still in this place, just go to my office."

"What do you mean by 'just go to my office'? your staff asks me to wait for an hour! if you want me to come, please inform all of your staff! I didn't that much free time."

"I see, sorry! so let's just go to my office."

"No, I still have some business with this guy."

"This guy?. . ."

"Yeah, this annoying guy who wanted to lecture me. ."

I show my face to the guild master who seemingly has a business with this guy. And when he sees Hinata and me his face somehow becomes pale and looks restless.

Based on my memory that kind of expression is the sign of being pressured by something.

Don't tell me, is it possible that this guy is someone important?. Now that I think about it, when we are making some ruckus no adventurer or staff try to mend the situation. Is it because they are afraid of this guy?.

If he is really an important person, maybe we just step on a landmine.

"I'm sorry, Hinata accidentally bump into him and we got into some little argument."

"This guy already apologized right?."

What the heck are you doing guild master? is your head alright? did you just ask him to apologize to Hinata?. I didn't want to say it, but aren't you supposed to ask us to submit to him?. After all, we are just some lowly blacksmith.

"Why did I have to apologize to them?."

His words are not pleasant in my ears but he is right. I appreciate your goodwill towards me, but you can't ask someone with real authority to bow to us just because we are your friend guild master. You should learn more about that kind of political things if you didn't want to suddenly get fired.

"Now, we are in the wrong here we are the one who should apologize to Muku-san."

I know how to read the mood so I will just humbly plead my guilty so I can save the guild master's face.

"By the way, Muku here is former A-rank adventurer who worked for the army as the commander."

As expected. Even he is still rather young, not only authority he is also a person with a considerable strength even in adventurer community. No wonder no one dares to interrupt our little argument a while ago.

"I see, so the guild already made a contact with the army."

That's rather fast, even though you are musclehead you can get the job done smoothly.

"Hey Butsuma, why are you talking about nations matter with him?."

"Both of them is our primary talismans provider, of course, we need to inform them our plan."

"Can we trust them? I didn't want them to spread some rumors and make townspeople panicked."

I understand your concern, I also know that you actually care about the populace. But can you at least not make us sounds like dumb people?.

"No worry, both of them are a former adventurer and we are a close friend I can guarantee that they are trustworthy."

Hinata nudge my back with her head, and after checking her intention I can see a signal that she wants to leave this place as soon as possible.

"Once again I apologize for bothering both of you, but it seems both of us have our own business to attend so please allow us to go."

We didn't really have too much time to waste, so I want to get the material as fast as possible and go home then started working. And just like me, Mr. Commander and guild master should also have some more important thing to do besides talking with us. So it's best to end our nonproductive conversation here.

"Don't be too hasty, how about joining us in discussing the plan for subjugating the giant?."

"What the heck are you doing? how you can ask some amateur about this kind of thing."

Yes, you got expert in front of you why did you even bother me again?. I mean, I never have any experience in moving thousands of people at the same time and giving them the right commands.

"But he has many experiences that are useful for the upcoming battle."

"How can his advice worth more than my words?."

"No! that's not what I mean! I just want more opinion from many sides."

You are definitely trying too hard to make me appear more useful than I should. If you are afraid that his impression of me going to deteriorate the relationship with the army, I would gladly take the responsibility myself. You didn't have to force yourself to mend our rather bad impression of each other.

"I"m really sorry, we have to work for your request as fast as possible or we can't complete it in time."

For now, we just wanted to go home.

"I understand, you can take the material in the warehouse behind."

"Thank you."

With the guild master finally give up on asking I and Hinata to join their meeting, we finally able to go to the guild's warehouse. And after when got there we found Darui is waiting for us with a stagecoach ready.

After picking up the material together with another talisman blacksmith, the three of us leaving with 30 pieces talisman worth of materials.

And when the stagecoach begins to move, Darui's mouth also begin to move even I want it to stay closed.

"What do you think about that Muku guy?."

"Nothing."

"Really? I thought you have some bad impression about him."

"Well, a little I think."

I'm not a saint after all. I found his attitude to be annoying. After that, Darui also voices his impression about Muku.

"I think him as annoying, to be honest."

"Do you want to grumble? I think you should do it in some quiet drinking place, not in front of me."

Except you want to pay me for hearing your grumbling.

"Don't be like that, I also never want to hear you boasting about just how cute your Hinata is but I hear them anyway! It's time for you to also hear my inner voices."

"You mean your evil inner voices."

"Yes, my evil inner voice."

After that, my 10 minutes journey is filled with nothing but his tale about how jealous he is to Muku success. It really just an evil inner voice.


	2. No One Told Us We Are Fighting a God

Talisman in this world is in the shape of IC and functioned like CAD (cast assist device) in Mahouka or Computation jewel in Yojo Senki

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

6.

"Good thing what they prepare is a pure crystal."

The main ingredients of making talisman are a special crystal that has a similar appearance to the quartz crystal my the previous world. It has the properties of being able to act as both conductor and insulator for magic.

But that crystal is not a natural resource and has to be artificially made from special sands.

To purify it and get the crystal, normally someone needs to heat it at a very high temperature or doing some dangerous thing with alchemy. And those processes need time and so much energy.

Something that I and Hinata can't really afford in this week.

"Then, we can start to work immediately."

"Ahh . . . . I don't want to work."

"Don't say something stupid, we can't waste everyone's effort."

Aside from the main material, there's also various other material that has already been processed to a certain extent for making every component we need for the talisman.

Processing that many materials into a ready to use component is not an easy task that. Its both time consuming and laborious chores. That's why by providing us with all of them in a ready state is a sign that the guild actually cares about us and giving its full support.

"Ok, so let's begin."

"Um."

Hinata nodded and begin to help me preparing the material.

The first thing we need to do is coating the thinly sliced crystal with special epoxy resin that is sensitive to light. After that, I placed the template that I've created on top of a big mirror on top of the material, covering the unused area, and then prepared another tool.

"Wear your glasses master."

The first tool we used is a tool akin to a flashlight, inside the tool, there's a talisman to amplify the power of the light. Well, simply you can say it's pretty much laser gun.

The heat from the light is used to melt the unprotected part of the crystal through the template that I placed above.

Even the size of the manipulation path is not as small as the IC network form my previous world. Tracing the path manually is not an easy task because human hands are not that steady and it consumes too much time.

That's why I melt the material using light instead of carving the crystal by hands that have a big risk of making cracks, distortion, or uneven texture which in turn making the assembly more difficult.

In the previous world, electronic circuits are made in a similar way. Thought they use a more advanced technique that using UV, photoresist application, ion doping, and electroplating.

Making talisman needs a precision, but it's not on the level of making circuits in nanometer size. By the way, normally no one would create a talisman by using a die because melting the crystal inside a die would decrease it pureness hence also decreasing its effectiveness in inducing the magic.

After waiting around 30 minutes, the crystal is ready to be used.

"I will begin the assembly, please print 4 more board as our target today master."

The printing process is not automatically controlled because the difficulty in making right adjustment for the light intensity and material texture. That's why I need to still need to control the process manually.

While I print more crystal board, Hinata is working on our main job. Assembling the main part of the talisman while wearing a protective ring that disperses magic, magic wave, and also radiation.

The assembly of talisman component start with installing copper in the manipulation path at the base of the crystal die and then covering it with leads.

In this world, many materials have different properties than the one in my old world. And most of them have magical unique magical properties. According to the law of this world, copper has the properties of absorbing energy. That's why it used as the base of the talisman.

The basic of talisman itself is not that complicated.

First, it absorbs the user magic, amplifies it, changing its properties, and then producing some kind of output in the form some kind of interference with the environment or the person themselves.

So how did we build our mental fortitude talisman?.

Just like I said before, the talisman pretty much consists 3 main components and 1 additional component.

The input, calculation and logic, output, and network.

On the first layer is copper and a small amount of uranium covered in lead and zirconium with the function of absorbing magic, giving additional magic input when needed, and sealing the leak, radiation, and prevent interference from a magical wave from another layer.

The second layer consisted of Tin for magic amplification and nickel as a switch to decide to trigger the activation of the uranium, and lead to seal the interference. In this layer only lead used as a seal because there's no radiation or big magic wave. So we use cheaper material.

The 3rd layer is where the component for the output placed. Plutionium have the ability to emit a magical wave that can interfere not only meta but also everything in a certain radius. By changing what kind of thing it can interfere. In this case, it made to interfere with the thought process of the user.

We can boost some kind of motivation in its user's head for not allowing him not to cower in fear. After that add another zirconium component with facing outward and connect both of them to the chromium behind them.

Chromium has the ability to boos the properties of components, and zirconium which have the ability to disperse a magical wave installed to prevent the mind of the user to get interference from outside its area of effect.

Connect all of them with silver which has the ability to cleanly transmit magic and the talisman is ready.

Each layer have to be tested to work, each connection in the path have to be connected into the right place, and the seal also needs to be completely safe.

"Ok, I've finished one talisman."

Hinata put the last seal on top of the talisman and then covering it with a titanium cover.

"Please weld the cover master."

After I weld it with some tiny welding tool, the final product switch. The inside of the talismans is pretty much like that of multi-layered PCB, but the final form of it is a rectangular box with rounded corner and smooth surface with the size of that desktop processor and the thickness about 8mm.

Making a single talisman consume about 2 hours of time, we started at 10 am and Hinata finished our first talisman. If both of us make the talisman together than we can get 4 pieces 4 hours. In other words, we can finish around 4 pm.

Good.

"Let's print 2 more crystal board."

"Ha?."

"If we print 2 more crystal board we can finish 6 talismans on this day."

"That's too much, let's take it easy! as long we meet the deadline everything is going to be okay."

If we added 2 more printed crystal board, then we are going to finish at 6 or 7 pm even with the most optimistic calculations. I mean I'm going to stuck controlling the printing device for an hours before forced to sit for 6 hours straight.

We can't even get lunch.

"Well, I actually didn't have any problem though."

"Then why?."

"While I didn't really have a problem, I think master might have some problem with it."

"What do you mean?."

"If our working period is being stretched, the 'sticky free' is day also going to be extended too."

"No waaaayy! that's too cruel!."

"For some reason, I feel some deja-vu here."

7.

Our task today finally ended and we are able to get some rest. After taking bath(separately, of course) and having a meal we just go straight to the bed.

It's true that we are not really exerting too much energy for manual labor. But, having to sit and concentrate for a very long time really tired us out. After all, the brain consumes more energy than any other organ. No to mention the stiffness in our body felt so bad to the point I just want to sleep as fast as possible.

But it seems Hinata didn't think the same.

"Master, when did you want to repair that broken sword?."

Did she want to have some chat before we sleep?.

"Which sword?."

"Did we even have another sword except for that bundle of talismans?."

"Ahh. . . now that you mention indeed we have that kind of thing?."

In the past. We are an adventurer, so we also have to fight something in order to get some money. And of course, in order to fight we need a weapon because both I and Hinata didn't have time to train our fist like a monk.

"Aren't sword supposed to be adventurer partner? how master can even forget it's existence?."

I didn't really have any attachment to that sword. I mean, I didn't even want to wield it in the first place. I just forced by the situation to be able to fight, hence I use that sword to clear our job.

"Well, I'm not adventurer anymore! also, I already have this small cute partner it's not strange I forgot about that thing."

"Why master always brings the 'small' part?."

Instead of that cold bundle of talisman, I prefer this small fluffy partner.

"I know master didn't want to touch adventurer related thing anymore, but that thing is already saving our lives so many times in the past! I hope at least master can give it some maintenance."

"It has preservation talisman, some dust is not going to make it malfunction."

In fact, its full of talisman with so many functions. With those many talismans installed in it which also have various protection effect. I'm even sure that it can last for thousands of years into the future. As long there's no one capable of disassembling it without triggering the security feature or strong enough to break it with pure brute force.

Like the one, we face last time before we retire from being an adventurer.

"Then, it still can be used right?."

There's some talisman that has been broken, chipped, or missing on its surface. But its main function as weapons is still adequate.

But. .

"Hm?. . why did you suddenly ask about it?."

"Well. . . . . I wanted to use it."

"Eh?. . . for what purpose?."

She hesitated for a moment, but after gathering her courage she finally said what she thought.

"Honestly, I don't think they are going to be able to beat that giant."

Besides from their very large stature, they also have very tough body, great strength, and also very huge reserve of stamina. Also, even though I said that a giant is a dumb creature because they have been living since ancient time, of course, they also amass so much experience while also developing fighting sense.

It's absolutely not a weak creature.

"What's makes you think so?."

"Experience, I guess."

That's should have also applied to me.

"They didn't need our help beyond providing talisman for them."

"At that time, we barely able to survive when fighting it hence I think the adventurer and the army are going to fail in subjugating that giant."

"The situations are different."

At that time, we are fighting a giant alone while we are also still pretty much just a beginner. Hence, even some enemy which should have been easy to handle ended up become a foe strong enough to end our lives. We are in a pinch just because at that time we are still too stupid.

"In the upcoming battle, they are going to fight the giant in a group."

That way they can chip away its stamina, attack from a various angle, and switch between the tired soldier. If the number is sufficient, they can even fight it 24 hours a day.

No matter how strong the giant is, its bound to lose if it continues to fight without resting or eating.

"Master, there's something wrong with your logic?."

"Ha? which part? I'm sure chipping aways the strength of your opponent is a valid strategy."

"Not that, the reason of why we are in a pinch at that time didn't have anything to do with being expert or beginner! because in the first place, a giant is not something that can be slain by a single individual."

"Aren't we a team?."

"That didn't make it sounds more logical."

"Let's not nitpick the detail, you can't call something as crazy if it works."

"Let's go back to the previous topic, can I use it?."

"No!."

"Why?. . . ."

"If you want to use it as a blunt weapon, then it's still able to do its job but if what you need are more than that, then no!."

"Is master didn't want me to go?."

"Of course, I didn't want you to plunge yourself into some dangerous situations."

As someone from the beast race, it's given that her strength is far above the average human like me. In raw physical strength alone, her power is about five times stronger than mine.

Even though her appearance is that of small weak girl, in reality, she can beat me to a pulp if she is seriously trying to fight me. And if you give someone like her a something to hold, even a stick is going to be a dangerous weapon.

But physical strength alone is not gonna help her much in fighting a giant which have far far more raw strength than her. So, the sword she wants to use is going to be useless in its current condition.

"But I want to help them."

"Me too, that's why we are making talismans for them."

"I want to be able to do more."

"Why?. ."

Aren't we stopped being adventurer because we didn't want to fight again and lead a peaceful life?. Then why you choose to come to the battlefield again and stood with a sword in your hands?.

"Aren't you afraid of death?."

"Of course I'm afraid of it."

"Then why you can still go into a battle just like that?."

The last battle we fought is supposed to break us not only body but also mind.

The sheer despair we faced when fighting him should make it clear that we are a very weak creature, the fear we felt that day should make us realized that our bravery, wills, and confidence are nothing but a mere illusion. By seeing the difference of our power and him, we should have know that our strength is only the at the amount of a single grain of sand in the vast world.

"Is it only me who become a coward after meeting him?."

"Master?."

"You are not going to say that we should have stayed and save her instead of escaping like rats right?."

"Master, you are wrong . ."

Shit, just by remembering his face even able to make my hand tremble so much.

"Master. . ."

"Hah. .hah. ."

I can't even feel any strength on both my feets, my breathing also become rougher while there's a cold sweat pouring from my back.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

The memory of that times even come back and begin to flood my brain.

"I'm sorry Hinata! I'm sorry for not able to save her! I'm sorry for being a coward!."

"Master!."

"Plase don't leave me alone!."

"Master!."

My mind snapped back from her loud calling. And after my brain started to function like normal, finally I begin to aware that since sometimes ago there had been something warm coiling around my body.

"No one is going to blame you for anything."

And when looking down on my chest, I found Hinata has been hugging me tightly.

"And I'm not going anywhere."

She caresses my back while also rubbing her face towards my chest.

"Sorry for making you remember something painful."

"Thank you."

I hug her back and coiling my arm around her warm small body. After that, I buried my face on top of her head between her 2 fluffy ears while savoring the calming smell of her hair.

"Thank you."

8.

We are broken. Both of us have some deep scar carved in our heart that traumatized us for the rest of our lives. For her, it's her past as a slave before meeting me. And for me, it's our hopeless fight against the world in saving her little sister.

"It's already this late huh?."

It's already 8 in the morning. Yesterday we plan to start work at this very hours. But it seems that plan is now in impossible to do. Also, this plan is not the only one that we fail to uphold.

We also fail to uphold our plan for not doing any night activity in a few days.

After having my emotional burst last night, I become too restless. And in order to make me more relax, Hinata, decide to broke our plan and let me use her to comfort myself.

We even go all the way to the main event last night.

And the result is.

"Hinata, it's morning already."

While my mind is now refreshed, our body is unable to get a rest and we can still feel our fatigue from yesterday.

"Mmm. . . . . "

It seems she also still feels tired. Usually, she wakes up before me. But it's understandable. While she tries to heal me, she has to hurt herself. So not only her body is tired, her mind is also so.

I'm very sure she felt scared when I begin to attack her. But she endures it anyway and didn't voice any complaint to me.

"What a pathetic human I'm."

Last night I stupidly asked her if she is afraid of dying or not, is she still affected by our last battle or not and even ask how can she still able to want to go to the battlefield.

The answer of all of that is obvious.

Of course she is scared, of course, she felt a fear, and of course, she has some resistance towards a battle. But she overcomes all of it. Just like she did last night.

In order to help me recover, in order to make me happy she gladly face her fears and surpassing her trauma. She is brave. She is far braver than this pathetic human.

"I want to change."

I also want to move forward.

"Stop!."

Let's just stop deliberately keep my own mood bad.

"Hinata, let's get up. ."

"Mwa. .wawawa. .mawathar. . don't move twu fast. ."

Wha-what kind of dream she has right now?.

"I'm gowing to bweaaaaakk. . . ."

What a lewd sleep talk. Not to mention, her expression somehow also looks lewd. At this rate, I'm not going to be able to hold and play alone while she still sleeps like usual.

She is not going to get mad right? I mean? we already break the promise anyway. So even if I do something else to her, she should have any complaint.

"It's decided."

I begin to move my body closer to hers, and then start closing touched her here and there. After that, I shift my attention to her small soft pink lips that look glistening under the sunlight.

I kissed her lips.

As sweet as always. But it's not enough.

I kissed her lips again.

Still not enough.

And again, and again, and again, and. .

"Naruto-san, what are you doing?."

"Having my breakfast, I think?."

"I see, Naruto-san is going play a single player game."

"That's n. .. . . . . .yes!.. .I'm sorry."

I want to make some excuse, but her gaze already gives a verdict to me so I give up and just admit my crime.

"But. . . it's okay, right? I mean didn't we already broke that promise anyway?. . ."

"This is this, and that is that."

Indeed, she breaks her own promise because she needs to. Unlike me who just did it because I'm being captivated by her sleeping face.

"So how long you have been playing alone?."

"I just started, after all, I also just wake up myself."

"I See, Let's check it then."

She takes the blanket that covers our bodies, after that, she checked all part of her pink flowery pajama. When she feels sure that there's nothing wrong with it, she nodded few times and face me.

"Good, it seems master really hasn't done anything."

"Of course."

Because you are already wake up first.

"Ok, then let's prepare to work."

"Yes."

Our bed is a mess, our appearance is also the same. But the bed cover, blanket, and our clothes are still clean. Well, if there's something that's not clean, it's her sticky hair. We really did a good job last night.

As usual, both of us taking bath alternately and after we eat breakfast we immediately started working. Our target today is also 8 talismans like yesterday.

But today, I plan on having an overtime.

"Hinata, please take out that thing."

"You mean the sword?."

"Yes!."

"I thought master didn't want. ."

"Yes, I still didn't really want to participate but I will go."

"If master didn't want to I can go alone."

"No! like hell I'm gonna leave you alone."

Just like you who would always stay by my side, I also want to stay by your side. I would do it even though I'm scared, in fear, or have to face my trauma.

I also want to be brave like you.

"Master. . ."

"But we are going to stay at the back and just move when we are actually needed."

"Yes."

She gives me a bright smile and then went to the back of our workshop. In a few minutes, she comes back with a big sword in her arms.

With a thud, she put that almost 5 kg sword like it was nothing.

The length of its blade is 90 cm while the length of the hilt is 30 cm. In the length section, this sword is still considered normal. But the width is not. The width of the base of the blade is 20 cm while the tip has 15 cm width before it turns into a triangular shape.

Also, because the edge is blunt you can't really call this thing a sword.

"Let's disassemble this sword first.

"Um. . ."

She nodded and placed her hand on the left side of the rain guard where a small round crystal is placed, and I also do the same to the right side.

What we do is deactivating the talisman which maps the position every talisman and the one which locks the position of each talisman according to the maps.

The deactivating system is actually quite simple, we just have to send magic through a predetermined path. And if the magic is not through that path the security system would kick in and another talisman would get activated instead.

A collective talisman that forms an attack magic to shoo away anyone who tried to unlock it but failed.

"Ok, good."

After giving small glow from its silver connection all talisman that placed on top of it become loose and can be easily removed.

"So let's also do a thorough checkup."

Unlike the talisman that we made before, the talisman in this sword is smaller in size. When making this sword we remove so many functions from the usual talisman because it's not going to be operated independently and just act as a module. Hence we can make it smaller.

"As expected, the magical network is in a mess."

We call this thing a sword because of its shape, but instead of a sword, this thing is closer to that of magic wand used to assist someone like a witch who focuses on manipulating the law of nature.

But instead of directly manipulating a single element with an individual talisman, this sword utilize its magic by communicating with each other talisman and mutually interfering with each other.

This can lead to a stronger magic, more efficient manipulation or even creating some completely new effect that normally impossible to be produced with an orthodox method.

The simplest sample is. . let's see. You can generate fire by heating up some kind of material to an ignition temperature and then manipulate the oxygen to concentrate in a certain area.

This orthodox method only replicates what's exist in nature.

With multiple interferences, you can add more factor to the equation. You can compress the air, heat it up, ionize it with electricity, and then direct it to a certain target with conductive properties. This can create a super hot plasma which can even melt metal.

"I think we need to update the path for the network master."

"Yes, I don't think we are going to meet someone as strong as him again but just in case let's just add some tweak to this thing."

After we remove all the talisman on top of the sword, we can see that underneath all of that small metal is the bare skeleton of this thing.

The base is made of titanium coated with a small amount of iridium in the shape of a long thick plate. On top of that titanium plate, there's a thin layer of crystal that we used as the base of talisman. And on top of that, we placed the silver path that we use to connect all the talisman on the outer layer with each other.

The base is not only acting as the physical support for the talisman on the outer layer, but it also medium to control all the function of the sword. You can say that the base is pretty much the motherboard of this magical computing device.

"How about adding zinc to the silver link to increase its toughness."

"That's not going to work, it would just break again."

This sword can show its ability by absorbing the magic of the thing it touches so the user didn't need to supply the power for its usage. Beside that, by using the magic from our foe, we can increase this sword power in line with the strength of our enemy.

In another word, the stronger the enemy the stronger we can become.

But of course, there's a limit to that formula. If our enemy has the magical capability far above the absorbing power, networking capability, and capacity of the system on this sword it's just going to break from overloading.

And that what's happened in the past when we face him.

Honestly, it's miracle we can even escape from him.

"It's impossible for us to compete in raw power with something like that, so let's not just adding some toughness to it."

If we compete in raw power, without doubt, we are going to lose even we can muster every strengthening technique available. He is just that strong.

"I think its better if we can just redirect any excess stream of magic to outside the system."

"I see."

It's just like building a big dam. When the stream of water is above the capacity of the dam, it's better to just release some of the water instead of adding another fortification to it.

"How about adding ruthenium instead?."

"For some reason, I feel that the fact the one who taught all that knowledge is me seems like a lie."

"Is it a bad idea?."

"No, it's the opposite! I even think that you already more knowledgeable than me in this field."

"Ehehe. . ."

Ruthenium can add more hardness to another material, it also can add more wear resistant properties. But the most important thing is, it can convert energy to another form.

"We can use it to convert the excess energy into heat, and we can just blow the heat out with another talisman."

"While you work on updating the network, what should I do master?."

"Ah. please check the internal of every talisman and sort it by its condition."

"I see that way we can make a priority list for repairing the components."

"Yes."

The total number of talisman in this sword is 216, and each of them has a unique function with very little similarity in design and construction.

108 of them are used for magic manipulation where the rest are used for a summoning ritual. The 2 categories of talisman are specially made for 2 type of enemy. The one who only have magic, and the one which has a divinity.

In other words, this world real resident and the visitor from another world. A gods.

We can't defeat divine being without having a divine power, but human and most mixed blood can't produce didn't possess any divinity. Hence, in order to be able to resist that kind of foe, we need to borrow power from another divine being.

Summoning ceremony already exists since ancient times. But the technique in the past has to rely on the right time, right place, and even some very elaborate ceremony plus the whims of their visitor.

You can say that the chance of success is pretty much one to thousands.

But with the advancement of magic technology, we can mostly replace all of the troublesome things.

We can artificially create the right place for the divine being to manifest. In this case, we can cleanse the area around us from impurities and enhance the magical density in it to create an artificial sacred ground.

A place that normally exists on some centuries-long historical site or untouchable place deep inside a forest or mountain.

The long and tiring ceremony is also no longer needed we can pack all the necessary magic in a small talisman. We can also establish stronger the connection to the spiritual world by using amplification. Something that didn't exist back then.

Most of the time, talisman can replace human magicians. But there's one final step that still needs human.

In the past, the summoner would bring a live sacrifice for the visitor to reside and manifest. And even now, it hasn't changed.

Summoning ceremony is like downloading a program from the internet. When the connection is established, we send a download request (that they can reject), after the visitor's souls accept our summoning, their soul would be downloaded. And in order to store it, we should prepare an adequate hardware.

That hardware is a human sacrifice.

Now Imagine what's going to happen when you run a program outside your hardware spec. The result is going to be bad.

In order to reduce the risk, our summoning ceremony only includes a fraction of visitor's soul and power to prevent overloading the hardware.

Or in this case, to prevent Hinata's body from getting to much burden.

"What's wrong master? you have been staring for quite some time."

"Nothing, I just think that I'm so useless."

Yes, In order to beat some visitor A.K.A a divine being I've been using her body as a vessel for a summoning ceremony because my body is too frail to accept a visitor's soul.

"What are you talking about? without Master, we are not going to be able to talk like this right now."

"I don't think so, without you maybe I'm already dead in some random forest."

"Don't say something like that even for a joke."

But it's the truth. Without her strength, I'm nothing but some powerless human. The reason we are able to stay alive until today is that she is strong enough to protect both of us.

"That's wrong master, we are able to stay alive even after facing that massive existence is because we are together."

Hinata stopping her hands and walk towards me and then grab my hands.

"Muscle would not move without a brain, and brain can do nothing without muscle."

That's how we create our first bond 4 years ago. I'll give all my support for her and in turn, she will protect me from any danger.

This arrangement seems weird remembering that she is a girl younger than me and I'm a man. But that's the best labor division between us.

Well, after a few month I didn't have the hear to always just stand at the back and getting hurt though. After that I begin to train more to strengthen my basic spec, creating a weapon that can utilize all of her ability, and construct a strategy that best suited for us.

"We are strong because we are together."

She squeezes my hands and gives me a look full of confidence.

"We are also backed by the strongest visitor, Shiva! no amount of small fries can defeat us."

The talisman we made is based on Shiva's name and ability as a template. Hence, the talisman for summoning process is only able of connecting to his soul.

In sense, indeed we are backed by Shiva. The strongest God.

"For some reason, I just can't remember when did we ever fight a small fries."

Also, in the fight between gods, something like advantage or disadvantage is not really a deciding factor. Fighting a divine being is about who can grasp the opportunity for victory, and strike it first.

"Not to mention, what we can summon is just a very small parts of his soul."

In another word, a just small fraction of his power. The opponent we face usually a full-blown divine being. In other words, we are always facing a far stronger opponent.

"Let's not nitpick everything, what master need to do is focus on your job so I also can focus on my job."

Checking the condition of every piece is a time consuming difficult task.

But she is an excellent girl who already surpasses me in this field, not to mention I build this sword together with her. So spotting some irregularity in the talisman is not a real problem for her even the number is huge.

After that, we work until around 11 pm and sleep like log after having dinner and taking a bath. And because we are really tired, we really just sleep without doing anything.

That kind of lifestyle continues for 4 days until we finished the request for making 30 mental fortitude talisman.

In the sixth day of the request we do nothing and just playing around all day to relieve our stress.

9.

"Thanks for coming with us."

"Well, I still fell responsible for proposing the plan, that's why I also come even though just as technical staff."

In the 7th days, we ask permission from the guild master to be allowed to participate in the upcoming battle with the excuse of giving maintenance to our talisman.

"You are not going to the frontline?."

"You see, now I'm just a talisman blacksmith, not to mention my presence would just disturb the current carefully structured organiation."

My position is that of a merchant who handles the logistic problem. Not to mention I've never actually participated in the large-scale operation. If someone put me in the middle of the battle formation, my amateur skill in team battle would just get in the way.

"I understand, while you are pretty smart you actually didn't really have that high social skill."

"You are not implying that I'm a loner right?."

"Setting that aside, you always have the choice to simply move alone and kick that that giant, honestly I didn't want to work at all."

Don't set that aside! I'm not a loner. I just prefer to be in quiet place. Also. . .

"You want me to die huh, Hikaru."

"Is there even anyone who can kill you?."

"Said the one who tried to kill me countless time."

"What's doesn't kill you, make you stronger."

"I'm not going to thank you for ingraining the habit of sniffing every food before eating it."

"By the way, you still have to watch out for a honey trap! I'm sure many people would try that method considering that you are a loner who didn't have any experience with a woman."

"Stop treating me like a failure in society."

This irritating guy who welcome us in one of the tents used by adventurer for the upcoming battle one of my old acquaintance. Or precisely, my old enemy.

I call him Hikaru but the truth is, I actually didn't know his real name. I also didn't really know his age. Based on appearance alone, maybe he is little older than me around 27 to 28.

As adventurer his level is in the middle, someone that's considered as strong but not that strong. But his level or position as an adventurer is nothing but a facade. His real job is an assassin for a certain semi-religious (it mostly political) organization in this country.

After I and Hinata gain a little bit of recognition, we also get some unwanted attention from many people. One of them is the people at that certain organization. And it seems, in their eyes, my existence is deemed as dangerous so they sent their best assassin to kill me and Hinata.

He can't compete in strength with Hinata so he resorts to many trickeries, and most of them include some kind of poison. That's why because of him, I developed some kind of habit of making sure anything we eat is safe.

Well, after making some promise to that certain organization, this guy stopped trying to kill us.

"Hey, you said something about me weak against honey trap right."

"Yes, what of it."

"Too bad, that kind of thing is not going to have any effect on me anymore."

"How?. It's impossible for a loner with zero romantic relationships to have any resistance towards it."

"Maybe you haven't heard it, but now I'm married to Hinata."

If they want to trap me in a honey trap, they need to overcome my overflowing love for my wife first. After that, they need to make consider the honey to be cuter than Hinata. But too bad, my Hinata is the cutest girl in the world. So no matter what, I'm never gonna fall in one.

"I see some sign of it in the past, but it seems you are now already throw away your humanity and become a full-blown scum who can lay his hands on children! with this, it's indeed difficult to trap you in honey, looking for a small girl who wants to work for us is not that easy after all."

"Hey Hikaru, can we reverse our role here! I really want to kill you right now."

"Eh? you want to try me? ok! come on!."

"That should be my line! are you sure you want to challenge me? Hinata is in the next tent you know! when she hears my cry of help she would come here in the blink of eyes."

"How can you threaten me with someone else power? and what is that 'when she hears my cry of help' crap!? just how lame you can be."

"Well, I'm not expert in fighting a human."

If you can't do something, just leave it to someone who is actually capable of doing it instead of forcing yourself.

"Work delegation is the basic of basic in the economy lesson."

"Indeed, he is so lame."

Before I and Hikaru even able to make some opening move, Hinata enter the tent we are in give me a quite strong blow directly to my heart.

"I thought you are on my side Hinataaa."

"I'm on your side master, but as a wife, I should readily accept the reality in order to be able to love my husband as is."

"Geh. . . ."

Because of her height, she has to carry the sword on her back. And when she bends her body forward, the hilt is hitting my shoulder because she stands too close to me.

But that's not the one which hurt me. It's her sharp words.

"Setting that aside, what we should do master? the first wave of attack would begin in an hour."

After confirming the position of the giant, the adventurer from the town quickly move to the location near it to begin the operation. Because this is a joint operation between the adventurer guild and the army, we receive some additional logistics to be used like this tent and portable foods.

These freebies from the army really helped us a lot. While adventurer usually prepares everything they needed by themselves, having someone else provide their basic necessity is really helpful. Not only time, we can also save a lot of money.

With this, the guild shouldn't have suffered too much economically.

"Let's just see the situation first, I didn't want to join into a fight without any preparations."

"You are still being careful as usual huh?."

"My motto is never underestimating an enemy, carefully look for any information, and plan ahead, if all of that didn't work let's just leave it to Hinata."

"I'm really sorry for you Hinata-san."

Hikaru gives a fake crying voice and bowing deeply to Hinata like a mother who has her child doing nasty thing to the neighbor kids.

"He is maybe lame and a coward, but when it matters the most he is the most reliable person I can depend on! that's why I love him so much."

Hikaru shifts his sight to me and made some scary angry looks.

"Just die already!."

"Hahahahahaha. . . . behold! the power of married man!."

"Don't get carried away!."

Hinata give me a head chop, but I didn't care because my revenge is already successful.

After that, both of us, went to the nearest hill to observe the upcoming battle because we didn't have any real job yet. And when the real battle started, we finally understand that checking and validating every information we got is a must.

"Master!."

"I know!."

The sword on her back begins to shake. That sword is designed to be able to absorb magic or divine power from everything it touches. So, of course, it also able to respond to magical wave or divine vibration in the atmosphere.

And the time where that sword gives that kind of wild feedback are only two. When we faced a very strong pureblood, or when we face a visitors from another dimension. Gods.

"Shit! I should have known that most people can't tell the difference between ordinary giant and Titans."

She draws the sword on her back and holds the top in front of me.

"I should have known that coming here is a bad idea."

"But you didn't regret it right? master."

"Yes, I would regret it even more if I didn't come here."

I hold the tip of the sword and both of us send our magic to the sword at the same time. After the crack between the talisman on top of the sword that acts as a magic network glows. The talisman which connected to the magic path begins to lose and separated itself from the main body just about 10 cm above the base of the sword and realign itself on a different slot.

"Ready? master."

The effect of the current magic from the sword is to make our body lighter. By making use of that magic I stand on top of the sword she is holding.

"Yes!."

"Then, Goo!."

And then she swings it to launch my body towards the position of the adventurer. In the blink of eyes, she already beside me just by jumping using her own power.

10.

Giant is pretty much just enlarged version human with over the top upgraded spec. But Titan is a completely different entity. Even though their size and appearance are similar, you can't compare giant with Titan in term of power.

They are the 2nd being that born into this world after the Primordial. The parents of the universe itself. And by born from that almighty incomparable existence, they, of course, possessed a divinity. In other words, they are pretty much a god.

The 2nd generation of gods.

Something that's definitely can't be beaten by a mere human no matter how many they are.

"Master!."

". . . . "

"Master!."

"What. . ?."

"Hold me tight!."

"Ah? . . . ."

"Hold me tightly master."

Shit, how the heck I'm having my mind wandering around when we are in a dire situation like this. We are not even landing and yet I'm already being confused by the situation.

"I'm the one who protect Everyone in my sight, palanhar 61."

The soil below us moved as Hinata brandish her sword to the direction of the attacking Titan and begin to swallow that giant body.

"Not enough."

I grab into Hinata's body tightly in order for me to be able to land safely.

"One who bestows prosperity, shambu 81."

Many plants begin to sprout from the soil, after that it begins to grow rapidly, and in the blink of eyes the soil that buried the Titan become a complete forest which no sunlight can penetrate it soil.

"Lord of earth, bhudheva 12."

The soil started to change its color and become harder and harder, and when we landed. The mountain of soil and forest completely turned into a giant stone with the unimaginable weight and hardness.

"Did it finish it?."

"Of course not! something on that level is not gonna kill it! what it can do is just buying us some time! let's ask everyone to leave this place."

Human magic or its effects are unable to hurt a divine bein, in order to hurt them, you need to possess the same amount or stronger power than them. And without divine blessing, no human can match them in magic capacity.

"Yes."

She grabs my hands and started to run where everyone still shocked about what just happened in front of them. But when she pulls my body, I just fell to the ground.

"Master?."

"My feet. I can't move them."

She looked at me with shocked eyes, but without a second thought she comes back and pick me up and then put my body on top of her shoulder while also carrying the sword in one hand.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok, master."

". . . ."

She carries my body like a sack while also looking for our acquaintance. After some time, she finally found the guild master and able to ask him to command the team to retreat to the headquarter.

"So, why we should retreat Hinata-san?."

Because I'm still not in a condition to talk, Hinata decided to become my representative.

"This operation is a failure, you guys can't beat that thing."

"What do you mean by that?."

"That thing is not a mere giant, it's a Titan, and unless you think you can slay a god let's just retreat and let it pass."

"Are you saying that we have to just let it trample our town."

"Y. . .yes."

We come here to stop it from destroying any more place and killing any more people. But after we found its real identity, we propose to just let it do whatever it wants. Yeah, it's lame, it's contradicting, it's shameful, and it's the worst kind of idea someone can suggest.

But there's no better solution that, a solution of letting it do as it pleased is the best thing we can do. Because if we oppose it with violence, our annihilation is nothing but certain.

A god is something that can affect the world's law just by being present. Its mere existence can break any rule. A gods presence on the surface is bring nothing but calamity. And puny existence like a human is nothing in front of a big calamity.

Even in my previous world, any information, preparation, and plan would become useless if the mother of nature seriously trying to kill its resident.

"So we can't do anything huh?."

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

Normally, the myth race like spirit, angel, or gods didn't possess a flesh body and exist only in the spiritual world, hence they can't really appear in this world.

In order to be able to appear in this world, they need to create an avatar for themselves and then possess it. Or making someone in this world do a large scale ritual to create an artificial sacred ground that can act as temporary support for their spiritual body.

Both of them is extremely difficult to do when they can't directly interfere with this world, so something like that can only happen once in thousand of thousand years.

They need a proxy.

But there's an exception.

After losing a battle with the 3rd generation gods, most Titans are slaughtered or kicked from another world. And because this world can't support a purely spiritual body, most of them ended up disappearing like a mist.

In order to stay alive this world, they need a physical body, and the body which has the best affinity with their spiritual body is the body of a giant.

The one who unable to possess a compatible body would perish, but the one who can successfully hijack the giant soul and body survive.

Like the one which we faced today.

"Let'ts focus on evacuating the people and save our own self."

We can't do anything about the Titan, but we still can save the townspeople by evacuating them to a safer place. We can think of any follow-ups problem later. But for now, we should focus on lowering the number of any possible casualty.

"I will dispatch someone to inform the remaining adventurer in the guild and ask them to help the evacuation, but we are not going to retreat or prevent the army to come."

I shouted when the guild master starts to talk nonsense.

"Why? you can't win! facing it is just a suicide and adding more people just going to bring more casualty! we all should just fl. . ."

"Naruto! you misunderstood something this whole time."

But he readily interjects my words before I can even finish it.

"No one expects an easy fight in this battle, everyone is betting their lives since the beginning, and many of them are even already prepared themselves to die today."

"How come?. "

"Naruto, do you know what kind of requirement we placed on this operation to the adventurer besides their basic strength?."

"Ra-nk?. . ."

"Wrong, it seems you didn't read the notice on the quest board."

I'm not an adventurer so of course, I didn't read anything on the quest board.

"The other requirements besides their strength is their resolve, the resolve to do anything in order to protect everyone even if they are no longer able to go home anymore! you can flee if you didn't have that resolve! that's why I not even trying to coerce you to join the operations."

"That, can't be true. . . I mean."

We only planned to face a giant. If we have adequate preparation and personnel, we definitely can beat it. It's not an enemy that's impossible to defeat.

"Let me tell you something Naruto, not everyone is as strong as you."

"What do you mean by. . "

"Not everyone can treat this battle as just some light exercise!."

"I never fe. . ."

"For us! even a giant that you treated like a small fry is not something we can beat with just a little hard work!."

"But. ."

"Hence we are still going to continue the operations, what we need to do hasn't changed."

At first, they just want to divert its attention, stall some time while also grinding its powers little by little and wait until the army come and able to land a fatal blow. But what now they are trying to lure it away from the town and just hold out as long as possible because the options of defeating it are now gone.

In other words, since the beginning, they are just acting as a sacrificial pawn. A bunch of cannon fodder for the army.

"I'll reorganize the adventurer, after that we are going to lure it away! If you still don't want to fight! please go as far as possible from this place I'm not gonna blame you for your decision."

Yeah, he can't blame me for anything. I'm just a talisman blacksmith and nothing more. I also didn't need to worry about the maintenance of their talisman. After all, maybe most of them are not even able to bring it back to the headquarters.

"You can flee with Hinata, after all, you already have done so much for us, I will pray for your happiness."

The guild master gives me a bright smile that didn't fit an old man like him and then run to the other side of the headquarter. And after some time passed, finally Hinata moves closer to me.

"What the heck is that!, Is he try to criticize me?."

Only to find the trembling me shout like crazy.

Why the heck you treat me like some kind of hero who has nothing to fear, stronger than anyone, and can do everything I wanted if I just put my mind into it.

I'm just weak tiny human just like all of you. A human who struggle to stay alive in this harsh brutal world.

"Is he trying to curse me by crushing my soul with guilts?."

I grab my face and cover my eyes with my fingers.

I never once looking down on them, treating them like inferior people. I also never once treat my enemy lightly nor underestimate them. I have never gone into a battle with puny resolve.

I always fight with the assumption that my enemy is stronger than me.

"Is he trying to show off how great he is, ho admirable the other adventurer is, and how brave they are."

I already know all of that. You didn't have to tell me anything. Do you want to compare me to them that much so I can understand how miserable am I?. No! You didn't have to do that.

"I already know that I'm a miserable person! I know it better than anyone else!."

While the other move forward I just shuddering like a rat in the back, while the other is facing danger I'm just cowering in the safe place like a chick, and while the other steeling their resolve to protect the future of their most important person. I just think about fleeing like a defeated dog.

No, in fact, I'm a defeated dog.

"Master. . . . . . . what do you want to do?."

I want to help them, I want to be useful, I didn't want to leave them to die.

"Hinata. . . help me. ."

I peeled my hands from my face and show her my miserable crying face.

"I understand, leave it to me."

She wipes my tears with both her thumb while having her palm rested on my cheeks.

"Master, you love me right?."

"Of course."

"You want me to be happy right?."

"That's not even a question."

"And you also want to protect me right?."

"Yes, even at the cost of my lives."

"Then, if that Titan threatened my lives and we didn't have any way to escape and we are forced to face it, can you give your all to defeat it?."

"I. . . ."

"You can't?. . ."

I don't know if I can really protect her or not, I don't know if my power is sufficient to pull her up from that dangerous situation, I didn't even don't that I can muster any resistance at all. But even so.

"It doesn't matter if I can do it or not, If I'm able to do it or not, or if I have the power or not."

"Then."

"I'll do it."

I'll just do it even I have to force myself to do it. Because of her existence, is far more precious than my puny lives. It doesn't matter if I'm weak, or my enemy is immensely strong. If using every single grain of power, wisdom, and bravery that I possess can give me even a tiny chance to protect and made her safe.

"I'll just do it."

She releases her hands from my face and gives me a very gentle smile.

"I'm the one who fulfills wishes instantly, Aashutosh 1."

It was 1 of 108 summoning spell words from our sword. But she didn't insert any magic to the correspondence talisman so the power should not have been activated. In fact, she didn't even hold the sword because now she is grabbing both of my hands.

"With this, now you are a brave knight that exist solely to protect me."

After that, she gives me a light kiss on my lips.

11.

"What is that face master."

"Nothing."

"Are you mad?."

"No, not at all."

"Are disappointed?."

"Yes, that's it."

Usually, the solution to a complicated problem is the easiest one. Now, I know what that proverb truly means.

"But it works right?."

"Yes, though it made me feels always on edge."

"I'm sorry, we didn't gave any other options."

The biggest factor that prevents me from able to fight properly is my trauma after being defeated and fail to save Hinata's little sister. I didn't really felt anything when the opponent is human or normal things like a wild animal because I have an absolute faith in Hinata's capability.

But other than that any fight would trigger my trauma and made me unable to move well due to fear.

And unlike Hinata who can overcome her trauma with her own will alone, I'm just a weak lame guy who can't fight his own fear.

So how did I overcome it now?.

"I thought you would do something with the power of love, the bond between comrade, or something similar to break my trauma. . . to think you just use that thing. . . it's rather anticlimactic."

"In a sense, it's a power of love, master's power of love to be exact."

It's true.

What she does is just giving me a mental fortitude talisman that we created after fishing my feeling for her to the surface.

Normally, mental fortitude talisman is just tool to control one own motivation to drive the user to do something. It was a talisman to make someone able to endure something for the sake of something else.

If you didn't want to work but you want money, you can use the use mental fortitude talisman to boost your hunger for money so you didn't want to stop working.

"I can fight, but the image that the talisman shows me are all very scary."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I don't blame you."

My biggest motivation in living is to be able to stay with her, make her happy and protect her. If She boasts one of that 3 feeling I'm not going to fight because I will just prioritize her safety over anything else.

So, what kind of feeling that needs to be boosted.

Boosting my fighting spirit would do nothing, because how many times you multiply a zero it would stay zero.

It was my fear of losing her when I can't do anything but fight in order to save her.

In other words, I washed blood with blood. We toppled my fears with even stronger fears.

Hence, my mind is now full of many scenarios of how I'm going to lose Hinata in so many situations. Honestly, it's really terrifying. But with that fear, now I can muster a resolve to fight.

"So, what's the plan master?."

"Normal magic is not gonna cut it, so we can only borrow divinity from our backer."

"In other words?."

"Yes."

"I'll depend on you, master."

"Likewise."

I grab the handle of the sword and take it from Hinata with my right hand, after that I use the left to grab her right.

"Lord of the lords, Devadeva 17, master of all, Gurudeva 27, master of the universe, Jagadisha 29, lord of gods, Maheshwara 54, the supreme god, Mahesa 53."

The talismans on the sword begin to move from one place to another, rearranging itself as I said the spell words. With every movement of talisman, the sword gives a beautiful bell-like sound that pleasant to the ears.

This was a part of summoning ritual. To summon the power that can even cut through the divinity of visitor from another world.

The power we borrow from another visitor from that world.

"You ready Hinata?."

I pull her hand, but unlike the usual, her hand didn't feel warm anymore, Not to mention, her aura is completely changed. I can clearly feel something else is residing inside her body.

"Anytime."

After arriving at the place that we used previously, we can see that the Titan already able to destroy the stone seal we created before and currently engaging the adventurer.

They look doing better than I imagine, it seems they really put all of their resolves into this operation.

"I'm the source of everything, Sarvayoni 79, Hence, I can destroy everything, scorcher of all, Sarvatapana 78."

Her hair turned into red along with her pupil. After that, a golden fire like aura begins to engulf her body.

"Shit, how can you look so cool like that?."

"Let's not have a too much needless chat and just focus."

Yes, even though they are able to offer some better than average resistance to the Titan, they can't land any decisive blow to it. After all nor their weapon and magic have any effect on it.

She claps her hand and focuses her sight on the Titan that currently attacking the adventurer. Along with her clapping sound, a golden fire also begin to engulf the Titan.

"Is it working?. . ."

The Titan looks agonized, but it only lasted for a few seconds. It soon regains its control over its body and then the fire begins to get extinguished.

"I see, let's move closer I want to dig more information about it."

With that, both of us plunged directly to the center of the battlefield.


	3. Let Me Tell You Just What Trauma Is

Any myth in Naruo's old world is a real event/person in his current world

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

12.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?."

"As expected, I can't leave you guys alone! guild master, let me also join this battle."

"Of course you are welcomed, so the fire just now?."

"Yes, Hinata is the one who cast it, anyway can you guys still go on?."

"The talisman is working properly, we still have plenty strength and stamina."

"Good, then just keep a safe distance and attack from afar to lure it deeper into the forest."

I think guild master already grasped that their attack didn't really have any effect on the Titan so he didn't voice any complaint about my proposal.

"Are you sure didn't want any help from us?."

"I'm very sure I just asked some help from you guild master?."

"Is that all?."

"No, I still need some other thing."

"What?."

"Information, a lot of information about that Titan! without it, I didn't think I can beat it."

We can call gods soul into this world by making a connection to the spiritual world, creating an artificial sacred ground, and using Hinata's body as a vessel to be possessed. Granting her a fraction of gods power and giving the summoner a temporary divinity.

In other words, what we do is like summoning a god hand or feet without actually materializing its full body. Of course, that kind of method is not going to give us a guaranteed to a victory.

After all that we face is a full-blown god in flesh.

"What kind information?."

"Anything, even the most trivial one."

We need to find its weakness and strike it. And in order to strike it, we need to find out our opponent identity and look for the most suitable weapon to defeat it.

"I see, I will ask every capable person to assemble the information we got from the investigation."

"Good! please divert its attention, you can leave the main attack to me and Hinata."

The basic of our battle is the same, we lured it to some isolated place and then begin to attack it. But, with their magic and weapon not even able to scratch its body, they are mostly just trying to provoke it with a small-scale attack that didn't consume too much magic.

It can save us a lot of both stamina and magic.

"Hinata, let's try to attack its joint and see if the law of physic still works on our honored god."

She is far from my position, but my thought is transmitted directly to her. As a one who controls the summoning ceremony, I have a strong link to the vessel. In this case Hinata.

And that link didn't only provide us with a network to transmit our though, we also share the divinity. While the one who is possessed by the fraction of God's soul is only Hinata, but the link between us also gives me an access to it. Hence I also possess the ability to hurt that Titan.

She nodded and then fly toward one of its feet using the flame produced from her feet like a jet while I still need to run and jump.

She aims the place behind its knee, and I swing my sword towards its Achilles heel. Her attack which using the flame shaped like a sword seems working and its left leg begins to bend unable to support its own weight.

"Shit. . . It's soo tough."

While my sword can't slash through it and my attack just bounces back like I'm just hitting a wall. It seems I can't rely on the power-up from the divinity I got from Hinata alone.

Even though the divinity is shared, but the God's real power is still hers alone.

"Back off master!."

I jump backward and Hinata begin to shower it with flame.

"Watch out!."

The Titan takes its turn to Attack, and it treats Hinata as the main threat so it begins to swing its arm to crush her.

"Shit!."

She is able to avoid that big swing without any technique, but even the amateur attack that lacking in precision still pose a big problem for us. No, in the first it didn't even need any precision. Its size alone is already a threat.

"Master!."

Just from the wind its generated from that one swing is enough to blow me and many adventurers away like a pile of dust.

"No worry, how about you?."

She is in the air, the flow of the air is going to affect her more than us who have a firm footing to land. Even she can evade the main attack, the wind blow is still going to affect her flight path.

"I can just use brute force to keep my flight stable."

"I see."

If you have enough power, you didn't need any trickery. The one who needs it is someone weak like me.

"Let's switch weapon, master! I don't think to keep using flame is going to get us anywhere."

Yes, we can hear its cry of pain once a while, but the flame attack didn't really do any real damage. After getting burned its skin would produce a mist and the wound somehow got healed instantly.

Is it have a great regenerative ability?.

Let's try it then.

"Master!."

While its hand still busy trying to attack Hinata in the air, suddenly it uses its right foot to attack me when I'm being too absorbed in thought. Because of that, I'm unable to respond in time and have to receive its frontal attack.

"Guwaaaa. . . ."

In hurry, I placed the sword between me and the side part of its sole of feet in diagonal position to make that attack slide through the body of the sword in my hands.

"Imperishable lord, Avyayaprabhu 7."

The talisman in the sword rearrange itself and summon another power which gives strength to the very structure of Hinata's body. And at the same time, our link made that a fraction of that power also being shared with me.

Hinata fell from the air and landed smoothly on the ground.

"As expected of the son of that thing."

The attack is so heavy that the ground around me get gouged out like just being hit by a small meteor. And of course, I also felt like being hit by the same thing. In fact, I felt as if my body is being crushed with a giant boulder while my hand feels like going to be detached from my shoulder.

"One who has serpents as ornaments, Nagabushana 55."

The talismans give a 'ping' sound and rearranged itself again.

"Hinata!."

She brings her 2 hands and pulls them again like a conductor that leads an orchestra, after that, I can feel the ground below my feet begin to move.

From below the ground, a big serpent appears and carry my body closer towards Hinata.

"Restrict its movements."

Another serpent appears from underground and begins to coil its body around the Titans feet. The Titan immediately reacted and try to peel the serpent off its feet. But when its hand approaches its feet, the serpent spray its poison to the Titan's face.

"Gruwaaaaaaa. . . ."

The Titan let out a big scream that forces everyone present to cover their ears.

"Is it cry of pain. . .no!."

At first, I thought it give a cry of pain after being exposed to the serpent's poison, but just like before its skin produces a mist and the poison disappeared just like that. In other words, poison also not being effective.

"What happened master, the serpent look strange?."

"I don't know!."

The serpents release the Titans feet and begin to act strangely. I don't think it receives any damage, but why it to struggle so hard like a worm that is being smeared with salt?.

"Can you redirect its rampage to Titan?."

"I'll try."

The serpent is still tossing around uncontrollably, but the command from Hinata still have an effect and it begins to move towards the Titan.

"Summon more of it."

Hinata widen her arm like someone who is going to receive a hug. At the same time, 4 more serpents appear from below and move quickly towards the Titan. After that, she crossed her arm in front of her chest as a sign to attack.

The 4 serpent coiling it body to the Titans and the first serpents move its body like a whip try to disturb the Titan's balance.

"Gwaaaaa. . . ."

The Titan screams again and the same thing like before also happened. All the serpents become frenzied and act like there's something wrong with their stomach.

"I can still do it."

Hinata try to control where the serpent directs their flailing body. But the Titan easily caught their body.

"Damn it!.. they can't compete in power."

A serpent is strong, especially if their body is as big as a tree. But even so, their strongest point is their poison. Not their physical strength, unlike their non-poisonous siblings like python or anaconda.

The Titan grabs the body of the serpents one by one and crushing it into mincemeat.

"If it comes to this then I didn't have any choice."

Hinata clasp her hands with a serious face on her. For some reason, I can feel that she got her competition soul triggered.

"I'll crush you!."

She pushes her hands toward the sky and then a far bigger serpent come out from the ground. And that serpent has multiple heads.

"Hinata, let's save something like that for our last resort! If you used it for too long your body is going. . ."

"Then, I just need to win quickly right!."

The serpent responds to her will and moves toward the Titan with a speed that incomparable to before. After that, its multiple heads begin to moves on its own and sink their fangs into the body of the Titan. Injecting their deadly poison.

If poison from outside didn't have any effect, maybe we can kill it from the inside. Just like some people who wanted to kill me before.

"Guwaaa. . . "

It begins to scream, but that scream didn't affect the big serpent too much. And after having its shoulders, head, hands, and body being chewed with a razor sharp fang. It stopped moving completely . . .

"Or not."

What the heck?. It can still move its arm and try to grab the main body of our summoned serpents.

"Futile! the poison is going to kill it first before it can give any meaningful resistance."

"Or not."

When the Titan finally able to grab the main body of the serpent, its scale begins to change its color into grey ash. And then, just like an old building. The serpent's body begins to crumble and shattered into pieces.

"That?.. what is that!? master?."

The power to nullify flame, the power to make a poison disappear, the power to make even the serpent of the strongest god become crazy, and now it even has the power to wither anything it touched.

I can get some names from these characteristics, but many mythical races share the same trait so I can't just use this guesswork as a basis.

After all, we only have a limited ammunition. If the bullet we use is wrong then we are pretty much screwed.

"What we should do next?."

"We should protect the adventurer, that power is too dangerous."

"Ye.. . ."

A ping sound resonates from the sword, the talisman we used to call the serpents controlling power come back to its former place. It means we can't use it again.

Placing a gods soul into a mankind body is putting a big burden on it, hence we can only using one type of power once a day. For a safety measurement, we also make a system where the connection to a certain power going be automatically cut if we use it too much.

Usually, the limit is hit when we call the ultimate form of each power. Like the very big serpent just now.

"We can't rely on it anyway, now we need to switch."

"What we need to use?."

"Something that can't even wither."

"Is there something like that?."

"Of course, no basic elements born directly from primordial can wither, we will use water."

I still have my divinity that boosts my body, I didn't directly fight the Titan, everything is going to be alright.

"Lord of the river Ganga, Gangadhara 24."

Some talisman flies from one slot to another while gives a ping sound. After hosting their new place, I give a little glow before finally connected to the network.

This power would give her the ability to manipulate the body of water on land.

Both of us parted and go to the place where the adventurer attack from afar. She can protect the adventurer by shielding their body with water when they made a contact with the Titan.

But, it seems it know that we want to keep our distance hence it doing some another troublesome thing.

It suddenly stopped moving, and a human-like figure begins to sprout from its body like a branch that comes out from a big tree. It begins to move toward the adventurer and attacking them.

Using an arm that can make anything wither if touched.

13.

"Avoid its arm and attack the body or leg!."

I hear some higher ranked adventurer giving a command. After that, I also able to hear some slicing sound from a sword,

"They are doing far better than I thought, Maybe I didn't need to bother myself to protect them?."

I found the guild master also trying to slay one of the human-like things that hunt us.

"The one in this battle are adventurers in upper rank with many experiences, of course, they have flexible though and high-level adaptability."

These guys are able to comprehend the situation quickly and come up with a method to counter-attack. Their experience didn't betray them and their strength are adequate to protect themselves from this level of threat.

"Guild master! did you already got some info?."

"Yes, but because they are noncombatant staff they can't just go to this place."

Well, this place is full of dangerous object and creature after all.

"I will pick that info myself."

"No! we can't have you or Hinata-san leave this place!."

I see, If we leave this place the Titan maybe will just chase after us. After all, we are the only one who actually capable of hurting it.

"What is your plan Guild master?."

"We want to create a chance for them to come here."

"How?."

"By defeating that some human-like thing and create a small safe area for you and them to meet."

"My question is still the same, how?."

"They are not as strong as the Titan and we can actually give it a big damage."

I see, their power also being split. In another word, the Titan's total power also decreased.

"Then?."

"Please attack and lure some of them to the Titan's blind spot! we will assemble some small team to take care of it."

"You mean I have to become a bait?."

"You don't want to?."

"Are you kidding me? of course, I didn't want to do it."

But even so, I'll do it anyway.

In the first place, did I even have any choice?. The answer is of course no. I didn't have any. That's why I have to do it even I didn't want to.

"Where I should lure it to?."

"Ask Hinata-san to get its attention to the north side, after that we run to the opposite side."

The north side is where the Titan almost flatten my body with its feet, that attack creates a big crater that's rather deep. Because the human-like thing that the Titan create is far smaller than his own body, that area is going to be a rather difficult to travel.

And in a fight, having a higher ground to stand is always becomes an advantage.

"Hinata, attack the Titan and lure it towards the north side."

"Ok."

Following my command, she runs toward the north side with some adventurer. After that, she prepares herself to attack the Titan from afar while the other adventurer around her watch the surrounding.

Unlike flame manipulation, you can't produce water from thin air just by igniting the oxygen in the air. Because her power is controlling a water and not creating a water, first she needs to find a place with water and then draws it.

The air also contains water but the amount she needs to create an attack is much more than the one available in the air.

"I found it."

Just like before when she controlling the serpents, she move her hands like a baton upwards.

With that, the water from the underground river has been drawn and ready to be used. She uses 2 of her finger to point at the Titan's body like a handgun, and then she shot a high pressured water towards its body.

Normal magic can do a similar thing, but the scale is completely different. The difference between the speed, the mass, and the size is like heaven and earth. Instead of water, it looks like Hinata thrusting a supersized spear from underground.

"Let's go Guild master!."

"Yes."

Surely, that attack is going to divert the Titans attention. No, it can even deal a heavy damage to the Titan's body. It can't defend with its special power to wither anything, and even it has a regenerative power, healing a big gaping hole in its chest is going to take some time.

We run to the other side believing that the victory would side with Hinata.

But.

"It failed."

"What?. . ."

"The attack failed, the water lost all its speed and just back being ordinary water."

"What should I do? master!."

What should she do? what is the best course we can take? what should I prioritize? the defeat of the Titan? the safety of the adventurers? or, our the safety.

"I trust you master! your decision! I will follow it until the end!."

That kind of trust is really heavy. What if I made mistakes? what if you got hurt because of me just like in the past? what if my decision got all of us killed?.

"Master, don't try to use your feeling to take a decision in this battle! you are bad at it! your intuition is the worst, your luck is so low, and your ability to read the mood is simply suck!."

What is that last part? I'm very sure my mood reading ability is top notch. Well, the other part is pretty much spot on. When I rely on my intuition, almost all of them ended up nothing like I wanted. And wherever we go, somehow we always got into someone else problem.

"Master said that work delegation is the basic of basic in economy right? I just did that."

I see. She didn't ask my opinion because she has some blind trust or wants to dump the responsibility towards me. It just she calculates that I'm the most capable person to make a decision in this kind of situation.

"After all, you are not a hero! so please just squeeze every last bit of your knowledge, experience, and logic to find a way of getting out from this very bad situation."

Yes, the only one who can do that is a hero that born under a special star and chosen by something who got a blessing from the world itself. And I'm not a hero, I'm just some ordinary guy. Even if I appear in a heroic tale, my position is just going to be the geek friend of hero and didn't really have any specific role.

Hence, I can only work hard, think hard, and do a trial and error.

"I understand, if I ask you to hold up for about 10 minutes do you think you can do it?."

I didn't see it, but I can feel that Hinata is now smiling.

"Master!."

"Yes."

"It doesn't matter if I can do it or not, If master asks me to do it, I'll squeeze every ounce of my capability to make it done."

"I'm leaving it to you."

Just like she believes that I'm the most capable person to look for a way to turn the situation around, I also believe that she is the most reliable person who I can rely on to gets the job done.

"Yes."

I run again to do my job as a bait, and Hinata tried so many combinations of attack to look for a way to give the Titan a damage while maintaining her current power.

14.

"Are everyone ready?."

"Yes."

"Then! execute them!."

With that one command, a dozen of adventurer attack the human-like creature and beheading their head, chop their arm off, and cutting their leg.

"Don't let your guards down, they are going to come again."

Yes, even when they are killed they just keep coming again and again. The old dead body would get pulled and come back to the main body of the Titan and a new body would come out not long after.

"Naruto! do your thing."

I didn't bother to answer because I'm busy doing my thing after finishing up my task as a bait. We didn't really have much time because the next wave is going to come anytime soon.

"Where is the document that contains information about its origin."

"I think it's here."

"Thanks."

The Titan first sighted in the Empire near its coast. It means this Titan come from the sea. If it can live in the depth of the sea, then it has a power related to water.

No wonder our flame-based attack didn't work. Poison didn't do too much damage also because of this water attribute. It can just dissolve the poison and separate the dangerous elements from it.

"Can I see the route it takes?."

"This."

After landing on the coast of the Empire that about 1.600 km far from this place. It begins to move in the direction of north-west and crossing many nations border while destroying the town it meets.

In this world, the Empire territory are made up from the region where Romania, Moldova, and Ukraine exist in my previous world.

"Weird, these routes are weird."

I thought It wants to destroy humanity so I assume that It's going to look for a big city to wreck. But the place it destroys is mostly a small city that didn't really have any big role inside the nations. Hence the damage it causes is not that high.

"What do you mean by weird Naruto-san?."

The one who brought the information is the new guild assistance. The woman that we met during my jobs first meeting a week ago. Izumi-san.

"Titans is pretty much a god, and no gods are an idiot, but this route looks like being taken by some big retards."

If it wants to spread a destruction, then it should choose to cross bigger nations and bigger city. After all, by destroying them it would affect the economy and politics of the nations and its neighborhood. It can even lead to a big conflict between country.

It's the most efficient way to destroy humanity.

Throughout history, there are many records of some god trying to destroy humanity. So having a god appear and wants to kill a human is actually not really that surprising. In the past, they have done so many things through their proxy in this world. Some gods try to start a war, spread disease, famine, and create a disaster.

Their reason is varied like wanting a respect, want to be feared, or want to punish some people for accidentally offending them.

"Mostly they would seek the most efficient and easy way to do something in this world because they have a limited authority over this plane, but this Titan just disregards all of my previous experience."

That's why the route used by this Titan is weird. It using the route where it mostly only passes some small nations, which the existence is not that big deal to the world as a whole.

"Experience in what?."

"Forget it! by the way is there any report regarding of what kind of response each country has regarding this Titan."

"The Empire assemble a national army and tried to subjugate it, but before they are able to battle it, the Titan already moved to the next country?."

"And then. . ."

"Most smaller countries tend to let it go to minimize its loss."

"And their loss?."

"Not much, the one which got attacked is not an important city just like in the Empire."

"Even though its capital is on the level of sub-city by Empire standard?."

"Yes."

"So what is its main purpose of coming out from the sea?."

If it didn't want to destroy human why bother coming out in the first place. If it has some kind of goal or looking for something, why bother disturbing the town. It can do its job more peacefully by not picking up on some weakling. Also, if it really wants to destroy humanity, why it did such a sloppy job.

"Maybe it afraid of being hunted?."

"Hah? did you just say a Titan is afraid of human? a Titan is also god you know?."

Not to mention most gods has a very high pride to even consider human as its equal. How come a mighty Titan afraid of some punny human?.

"But based on the pattern it seems the Titan is intentionally avoiding the big cities, I think it wants to avoid attention from a real strong people."

"A real strong people?."

Now that you mentioned it, there are many records of a divine being slain by a human. It's not Impossible that this age also has a similar person with similar capability. After all, in this world, someone like Perseus and Hercules is a real person who clearly recorded in a history book.

"For the attack, I think it just wants some entertainment! I mean, from what I can see, the Titan is mostly just playing around with all of you."

Now that you think about it, it kinda true. If it wants it can just sweep all the adventurer with its physical power alone, but we can still hold up until this point.

It's pretty much miracle.

"Wait. . . when you said the coast of the Empire, did you mean the one which faces the black sea?."

"I think so."

"Hahahahahaha. . . now everything makes sense!."

His name has been flashing in my head from time to time, but because he didn't have any grand story about him I have some difficulty in remembering his characteristic and feature.

"Hinata!."

"Yes!."

"Let's kick his ass."

15.

Hinata finally found a way to attack the Titan without changing her power. When the water she control touch the Titan's body it loses all its magical properties and just become an ordinary water.

So how did she manage to hurt the Titan's body while only using the power to control river water?. The answer is simple, she didn't use the water itself to attack.

She used it to carry a mineral from underground and then letting it stay inside the water while accelerating its speed. With that, she is able to create a grinder that can even hurt the Titan's body.

"So, did you finally find a way to beat it?."

"Of course, I'm your reliable husband after all."

"As expected of my reliable husband."

"His name is Oceanus, Ogenus, or Ogen."

He is the oldest son of Uranus and Gaia.

In the war between the Titans to overthrown their father Uranus, Oceanus didn't take part in it. He also didn't take a side in the war between gods of Olympus and the Titans. Making him an outlaw for both gods of Olympus and the Titans.

At first, he has the authority over all body of water in the world including all the oceans and river. But, after the newcomer gods come and claim a territory of their own. Now, he only has the authority over the Black Sea.

"From what I can hear, that information didn't have any hint on how to defeat Oceanus."

It just explains about his power over water which gives him invincibility against our water attack, flame, and poison. His tale with Hercules give more detail about his capability as a god, but they didn't actually kill each because Oceanus baked down.

Maybe Hercules can defeat him but we didn't know how he is going to do it except punching him. Something that is not guaranteed to kill him in the first place. After all, he is water god in oceans.

If he wanted he actually can just drown Hercules to kill him.

"Yes, this tale didn't tell much about him."

If there's no more tale then most likely Oceanus cease his activity and just resting in the depth of the Black Sea.

"But his tale didn't stop there."

"What do you mean master?."

"In the east side of the world, there's an Asura who kept a water from flowing by building 99 fortress around the world."

Or more precisely, around the land of India.

That Asura has the ability to control the water, with that power, of course, he can stop the flow of the water towards the oceans. Bringing a drought to the land where he takes a resident.

That Asura is called Vritra.

A giant god who has a control over water and river. The one with the body of man and snake. The one who can turn into a serpent with a wing, a dragon.

His other name is Oceanus.

"I see, many gods have a different name in the different country, and because the Titan is a loser in a war with the current ruler they are being painted as Asura, in other words, an evil god."

"Dragon is the king of the serpent, hence any lesser serpent is going to fear it."

This is the reason why our serpent went crazy. He also the bringer of drought, in another word the disappearance of water in a land. This turn into his power on making any water disappear from anything. Which in turn making anything to wither.

"Also, in this case, he is not just being painted as evil, he is actually an evil."

"What is that mean master?."

"In the wartime, he behaves like some goods kids, do you know why he behaves like that Hinata?."

"He didn't like conflict?."

"Wrong! he like conflict, or more precisely he likes to bully the weak."

The reason why he didn't take side during the great war is that he didn't want to get killed by the newer gods or his siblings.

He enjoys playing around with Hercules by obstructing his journey, he enjoys looking at the pitiful human asking for the drought to end, and he also making fun of human by threatening them without actually trying to exterminate them.

"But. . . ."

"He is also a big coward, right? master?."

"Yes!."

He acts like a harmless individual in the area ruled by the gods from Olympus, he quickly gives up after being beaten by Hercules, and he hides his true nature when he moves to another place.

"And the last, he is even trying not to draw too much attention by using his giant form instead of the dragon one."

"What is the ending of the 2nd tale?."

"He is killed by Indra using his thunderbolt."

"Are we going to use thunder too."

"Yes but not now."

"The. . . ."

Hinata stopped talking, after that I shift my sight tower the ongoing battle between Hinata and Oceanus that become more intense.

"So he finally got serious huh."

Hinata able to cut one of Oceanus arm using her water grinder. After making some shocked face, Oceanus crush dozens of its own minion with his feet. And by being crushed, their body begins to merge with Oceanus main body and restore his arm.

That was one of his special power.

In the tale when he is being called Vritra, he builds 99 fortresses. The fortress is not a real building. It was a reference to a guardian who keeps the point where he stops the water from flowing.

In the old scripture, his 99 fortresses is a reference to Sambara. In other words, a demon. But the truth is, that 99 Sambaras are the personification of that human-like thing from his body.

Or more precisely, pieces of his body.

He is able to split his body into 99 individual creature that can act as a weapon and defence tools.

If his main body suffers a very heavy damage, he can split his body and let one of them live. If he waited enough, that individual would grow back his full body. They also can act a flexible back up tool.

Just now, he crushes the body of his minion to restore one of its body parts. After those parts are restored he can split his body again to create another minion.

This ability is the one which going to give us a big trouble. If we can't destroy all of his 100 bodies we can't defeat him.

In the 2nd tale, Indra can kill him after all of his 99 other bodies were killed and sealed. In other words, even the king of gods Indra or we call him Zeus in this region, can't kill him alone.

"Guild master, when is the army going to arrive here?."

"One of my people said they are already on the other side of the forest."

"Can't you ask them to come faster?."

"Impossible, they are not under me! not to mention marching inside a forest is difficult."

"How long it gonna take until they are here and ready to fight?."

"Around 10 minutes."

"I see, so let's reorganize the adventurer into a small team like before."

"What is your plan?."

"My plan is. . . . Hinata! don't bother answering me and just listen.."

I can't bother her too much.

After all, she is on a high-speed battle where a giant fist coming like a meteor, a big sword made from water continuously swinging, ultra high-pressure water flying around like crazy, and many human-like creatures who can end her life with a single touch roaming in the grounds.

A single mistake can instantly kill her. Because even the adventurer tasked to protect her no longer able to keep up with Oceanus and Hinata's fight.

"In order to defeat it, we need to lure it into using all of his 100 individual bodies, hence don't corner him too much and save your stamina to be used for our trump card."

We can't kill all of them alone so we need to wait for the army to come. The army is going to be split into a tiny team to handle all 99 other bodies.

"It seems, he wants to play around with us, so let's give him a warm welcome and play happily before kicking his ass."

16.

In order to entertain it, we need to create a situation where he can feel that we are in a bad position but still strong enough to retaliate from a safe place.

In simple term, he is just looking for some extreme rides in a theme park where everything looks dangerous but all of them are actually very safe.

We lure it to expose all of his 99 bodies by made him think that the adventurers are being pushed while Hinata can't use any more big move.

This situation would trigger his bullying tendency and made him want to see our suffering face for much longer. Hence, he would push us just with the right amount of strength to corner us into the edge but not just not strong enough to make us fall.

"What is the number of his bodies?."

"99, all of his body are now separated!."

"Good, we just need to ride this mome. . ."

While I try to convince myself and the adventurers in my team that we are doing ok, suddenly someone shout will all his might.

"The army is here!."

"Finally!."

This, is the longest 10 minutes in my lives.

"Guild master, how long until the army can be incorporated into our plan."

I already can see the army silhouette, and their number is absolutely massive.

"Give me 5 minutes."

"That's fast."

"We already talking about so many scenarios with their side before the operations."

That's a good surprise. If we can speed up the merging process, we can quickly end this shitty battle with Oceanus.

"And here the bad surprise master."

After seeing the army, Oceanus decided to call back all of his separated bodies. He still able to push us, but he decided that he is unable to play around anymore. That's why he wants to merge all of his bodies and destroy the army in one fell swoop.

"Don't let them merge back! stop all of them with your all!."

If he able to merge all of his bodies, we are going to be screwed. After all, if he is serious he can blow the army with his raw power alone.

"Hinata! wrap your water around everyone's weapon."

"Yes."

"Guild master! don't let anyone kill any of that thing until I give the sign."

If they are killed, their body would crumble and their corpse would automatically disintegrate and move towards the Oceanus main body. When that happened, stopping it would become much-much more difficult.

The army begins to move, spreading, and one by one entering the adventurer's formation. And realizing we are up to something, Oceanus begin to get panic and start to move on his own after his minion got blocked by us.

"Hinata!."

We need to divert its attention again.

"I can't do it! I have my hands full of controlling the water for the adventurers."

Controlling dozens of an individual body of water is difficult even for her. No wonder she can't have her mind doing something else at the same time. If she undoes that protection, a victim may fall.

"Attack is coming!."

One team of an adventurer is being targeted. But they are in can't decide to run or stay and defend. If they run away, the human-like thing that they prevent from reaching Oceanus body would get destroyed and our plan would fail.

But if they are not moving away then, their lives is the one which going to fail.

"Move out!."

Our sword main ability is stealing magic and divinity, and as its holder, I should have got some stolen divinity from Oceanus

when he attacked me some time ago.

"Master! don't do something stupid!."

No, I have to do this stupid thing. Because beside us no one can resist that attack.

I rushed to the place where the other adventurers are going to get attacked. The fist that is coming to them is strong enough to create a crater, and something like that is of course more than enough to turn me the adventurer and me into a paste.

"Based on my calculation, I should have also get some resistance towards his power."

Animals poison usually doesn't work on its own body, so his power to make anything wither should also not working on his own body too. After all, if his body is affected by his poisonous power, he is going to lose his vessel in this world.

"Hence!."

As someone who has part of his divinity, I should also have that kind of resistance.

I tackle one of that human-like thing and protect it from Oceanus attack.

"It should safe for me to touch this thing directly."

"Master! you are too reckless! being reckless should be my trademark."

My tackle is not strong enough to kill that human-like thing, but it's still strong enough to move it outside Oceanus attack range.

"Naruto! we are ready."

Good!.

"Master, we first should stop his movement before executing the plan! otherwise its going to fail!."

Yes, if he attacks our team again and got one of his minion's body crushed, we are going to be in a very bad situation. No, we are already in a bad situation because we no longer have any means of stopping his movements by force.

"Hinata! do you remember what kind of Titan he is?."

I prepare our sword and say the spell to switch to another authority.

"A cowards."

Yes, he is a coward. What he feared the most is death. And in order to stop a coward from moving is not difficult, we didn't even need to use brute force.

"Having sun as the eye, Ravilochana 71."

Both of my and Hinata can see all the area around us in an eagle eyes format.

"One who spread Illuminations, Tajaswani 96."

After remembering each position of both allies and foe, we mark the position of each individual and sent that image to the corresponded person.

"Did you see it guild master?."

"Yes, clearly."

"We are going after the main body, so please clear our path."

"Make a way for them!."

The adventurer and the army which already made a team and surrounding all the human-like thing started their preparation to attack while also luring that thing away from mine and Hinata's path.

"One who wears a necklace of skulls, Kapalin 37."

Hinata quietly run towards Oceanus main body. And of course, he is trying to attack her to prevent her from reaching him. Her current authority didn't grant her additional strength, but her physical power is already high in the first place. So she didn't really have any difficulty in handling Oceanus attack.

"Hinata! keep your distance from the nearby team."

"Yes."

From the other side, I also running towards his main body. But because he didn't think me as a real threat, he only focuses on Hinata. Which is currently doing many acrobatic moves.

She is leaping from here and there, but she always keeping track of her surrounding and lure his attack to her desired point in order to protect the execution team.

"Let's scare the shit out of him!."

"Yes."

Hinata finally able to reach Oceanus main body, and after climbing his tall figure. She stands at the top of his head while looking down on him.

"Do it!."

Oceanus! let me tell you what the word 'trauma' means!. Let me show you, what I feel a year ago when we fight your mother.

Hinata looking directly at Oceanus eyes with a cold gaze and said. . .

"Die!."

That word is able to send any living soul to the underworld if said by a real god. But, because the one who said it is a mortal and the target is a god. It only able to attach the concept of death into Oceanus soul.

Or in simple term, it strikes the fear of death into the depth of his soul.

And because he is a big coward. His arm stopped moving, his leg stopped moving, and all his minions also stopped moving. After that, all of his body begin to convulse terribly.

"Execute them all!."

After I give the command, both the army and the adventurer move their weapon to behead Oceanus minions at the same time.

"One who has thunderbolts on his hands, Vajrahasta 103."

From the air in front of Hinata's right hand, our trump card is beginning to emerge. The materialization of the god's weapon which able to bring victory for its wielder. The vajra.

"Never come back again!."

She hit the tip of the Vajra to Oceanus head. And when the tip made a contact, the vajra discharge a big thunderbolt that strong enough to pierce Oceanus big and tough body from head to toe.

"He is still can come back in the future."

With a ping, the thunderbolt authority got undone and the corresponded talisman flying back into its former place.

"What do you mean, master?."

That strike is not enough to completely kill Oceanus. We can't just kill his body. He is after all, still able to come back even after receiving a strike from Indra.

The reason, is most probably because his soul is able to survive that attack. In other words, if he can found another body he can still reborn.

The chance is minuscule, but he is a god. Something that can even bend a fate and reality. Nothing is impossible for them.

That's why I'm going to erase even that small chance from this world.

"I'm going to."

"No! your body is already at its limit."

She already used so many authority, she even unleashes 2 trump card from serpent and thunderbolt authority. She is already at her limit.

That's why I'm going to finish this myself.

"Supreme Lord of the netherworld, Veerabhadra 106."

By sending his soul to the underworld.

Oceanus body begins to fall and throw out Hinata's limp body.

I can feel that his divinity begin to dwindle. Before his soul completely removed from his body I should land an attack on him to give a finishing blow.

"Master."

I catch Hinata's falling body using my left arm. She coils her hands around my neck and in turn, I coil my left arm around her soft body.

At a time like this, I'm really grateful that her body is small and light. If her body is bigger, I think I'm not going to be able to carry her as easily. What a great wife.

"Master, did you perhaps thinking something rude about me?."

"No! of course, no!."

"Is that true?. . . your eyes said otherwise though."

Now that I remember it, she didn't like treated like a child even though that's not even my intention. So, let's rephrase my words so she didn't get mad.

"I just grateful that the size of my wife is cute."

Yes, she is not small. She only has a cute size.

"Somehow that didn't sound like a praise! also, can you stop squeezing my ass?."

"I just reconfirming your existence."

"I see, we need to have a long talk after this."

"So. .sorry."

All Oceanus body finally fell to the ground and his head is now in front of us. We stopped moving and I raise our sword.

"This is the real goodbye."

I hit Oceanus head lightly and both the sword and his body begin to shine with a dim light.

With that, our battle with one of the 2nd generation of Gods, ended.


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

17.

2 days have passed since the battle against Oceanus. And after defeating the Titan, Naruto, and Hinata just going back like nothing happened to resume their daily lives as talisman blacksmith.

Normally, after doing something great, someone would feel want to boast about their achievement or asking some kind of compensation. But what they asked is just one thing.

Please don't bother us, we want to take a long break.

Hence, after they finished taking care the Titan's giant corpse, the guild master call every new adventurer that participate in that operation. And that list includes Muku who act as army representative in the guild, who also participate in that sacrificial battle.

And when he finally able to meet his friend, Werther who work as guild master he just snapped up.

"What is those guys? what is that thing? what the heck is that battle?."

"So? which question you wanted to get the answer the most?."

"Just who are they?."

"A former S rank adventurer from this guild."

"Are you kidding me? is every S rank adventurer can do something like that."

If it's true, then his pride as an A rank adventurer is going to be shattered to pieces.

"Of course not."

The adventurer guild placed them in S rank because there's simply no higher rank than that and the organization can't simply add more or special rank for them alone. If they did that, they are going to get animosity from the other members of the organization. They can't sacrifice their unity as an organization just to measure their real strength.

"So what is that thing?."

"He said that it's a Titan."

"You mean that Titan that got mentioned in the old scripture?."

"Well, yes."

"Are you saying that we just slew a god?."

"I don't feel offering too much help, in fact, I think we adventurers just become a burden instead?."

If they didn't have to think about protecting the adventurer maybe they can do a more amazing thing and slain the Titan much easier.

"So now you are saying they are capable of slaying a god with just 2 people."

"Didn't you see it with your own eyes?."

"Ridiculous."

"Indeed, but it's real."

"But. . ."

"But what? he looks timid? they looks unreliable? or you think both of them are weak?."

"All of them."

"The truly strong didn't need to flaunt their strength to scare anyone! you never see a tiger being bothered by a cat's fight right?."

"Shit, I can't accept this."

"You can host any feeling towards them, but please just don't do anything stupid! and this warning is not only applied to you Muku! but also your subordinate, and all of you too."

The guild master redirects his sight toward every new face in his office. They are mostly adventurer that just moved to the town, a newly ranked up greenhorn, or people from the army's side.

"Don't displease them no matter what happened, they are not fond of arguments or conflict but please never push your luck too much."

Most of them only able nod and accept what the guild master told them.

"Also don't let any stupid people offend them."

From afar, that married couple just looks like a dumb couple with a carefree attitude. As adventurer who risked their lives on their work and lives in a rough environment, seeing someone like them sometimes trigger a jealousy.

This can lead to some narrowly minded adventurer trying to tease them for fun, or picking a fight with them just to get some entertainment.

"And the last, don't talk about the detail of the battle with any unrelated people."

This is to prevent some foolish people to try to test their strength with that couple.

"Don't think of me as favoring them over all of you, It's the opposite! I told you all of this for your own sake."

What he wanted to do is not giving the couple special privilege. He didn't have any authority over Naruto or Hinata because they are not an adventurer anymore. So giving them a favor is not really profitable for him or the guild. What he really wants is protecting the adventurer under him.

"Can I ask you something Wether."

"What? you still have question?."

"Just bear with me! is his strength also known to the higher ups?."

"If they didn't how can someone like them can stay hidden in this rural town?."

"I see."

In their younger days, they act reckless most of the time. And their action for some reason always tied to one or two big incidents, hence they are garnering much attention from many high profile people and organization.

Some tried to assassinate them because they deemed them as dangerous existence, and some tried to incorporate them into their side to take advantage of them.

But none of them able to achieve their goal. So, in the end, there's an agreement between the people who move the nations from behind the scene to just leave them alone.

While their power is indeed dangerous if used wrongly, they can still be used as a trump card when there's a big disaster. Hence they didn't antagonize them but also didn't making an excessive connection.

"Hey, did you just casually disclose a national secret?."

"Don't worry, some unidentified person would deal it if any of you leaking something dangerous."

"That's scary!."

"Well, if you think can slay a god with your own hand then you can just ignore my warning."

With that, he ended his small lecture and allow all the adventurer he call to go back. Leaving the guild master with his assistance that also new.

"Can I ask something guild master?."

"What?."

"You said that Naruto-san and Hinata-san is a very strong adventurer right?."

"Former."

"Normally, people with strength would also have a great confidence, but when we meet for the first I can't really see any confidence from him."

Someone with strong body usually also has a strong mind. And that strength usually shows up in the form of confidence.

As someone whose job is talking with a lot of strong people, she has confidence in judging someone's strength just by seeing their attitude, the train of thought, or manner of speech.

With that experience, she can even judge the character of the Titan they fought some days ago.

While she can feel that Naruto is experienced adventurer and smart person, she can't judge him as someone whose strength can rival even gods.

"In my eyes, he looks like nothing but wounded soldier that just going back from a war."

"In a sense, your judgment is not that far from reality."

"What do you mean guild master?."

"He is indeed wounded after going back from a war."

"What kind of war?."

If they are strong enough to even rival gods, then who can make someone at their level feel a fear to the point of having a trauma. Is there even human who can stand up toe to toe with them?.

"I didn' really know the detail myself, but what they try to defeat is pretty much the world itself."

"The world?. . ."

That still sounds ridiculous even she know that they are capable of defeating gods. In the first place, what is the meaning of trying to defeat the world?. Are they trying to blow up the world?.

That's sound scary, and it's even scarier when she knows that they are actually capable of blowing anything on earth.

"Are you familiar with this world creation tale?."

"Well, I don't think anyone would able to pass any magic test without knowing it."

The chaos gives birth to the first existence, the Primordial. The Primordial waged a war with each other and one by one died in battle. The remains of their body construct the earth, stars, water, heaven, and the underworld.

The flesh of primordial come to live after exposed to the remnants of its soul and the soul with big enough size form a new spiritual body.

That's how the creature on earth and the gods in the heavens and underworld born.

"Now, you should be able to grasp what I'm trying to say."

Defeating the world itself?.

"Don't tell me!."

"Yes, what they try to defeat, is one the Primordial, the parents of the world itself."

And they lose horribly, so horrible that they become broken.

* * *

End


End file.
